R2T
by FreyaLin
Summary: Ryo T.K. and Takuya are in a famous band called R2T during one of their tours Rika, Kari, and Zoe comes along and something strange starts to happen...and now they have to save the digital world again. Ryuki, Tkari, Takzoe...many others
1. Tickets

**R2T  
Chapter 1  
Tickets**

**by: Freya Lin  
**

this story is mainly a TKxKari, Takuya x Zoe, Ryo x Rika fanfic...they will be more later one...hopefully...and please this is just the first chapter it get better later on 3

* * *

It was a cool afternoon and the sun was just setting. Rika had just got home from school and went to her room only to find 3 tickets and V.I.P. passes to a concert on her table.

"Mom?" yelled Rika still looking down at the tickets.

"Yes dear?" came in Rika's mom, Rumiko

"What are these?" said Rika coldly.

"Those are concert tickets to R2T," said her mother knowingly.

"But mom-"said Rika before she was interrupted.

"No, honey please just go and have fun!" said Rumiko again and left. _Ever since Renomon left Rika dear has never once had fun..._ she thought.

"Err, fine," Rika muttered out of her breathe. _I wonder if Kari and Zoe know this so called group,_ thought Rika as she took out her cell phone and called Kari.

_**ring ring**_

_**Kari:** Hello? Kamiya manor resident…Kari speaking_

_**Rika:** Hey Kari, hold up I'm going to call Zoe I need to talk to you both_

_**Zoe:** Hello?_

_**Rika:** Zoe that you?_

_**Zoe:** The one and only._

_**Rika:** Ok Kari, Zoe, do u know a band name R2T?_

_**Zoe &Kari:** Yeah!_

_**Zoe & Kari:** Both Takuya and T.K. are one of the band members_

_**Rika:** Interesting_

_**Zoe:** Why do you ask Rika?_

_**Rika:** Well…I have 3 tickets and 3 V.I.P. passes to go see they're concert and go aroundthe world with themfor like a year and even longer if they let us._

_**Zoe:** oh my gosh!_

_**Kari:** That so cool, but why aren't you so excited_

**_'I haven't seen T.K. for so long I hope he still remembers me'._**

_**Rika:** Well I don't even know them, I mean know their songs_

_**Zoe:** You're no fun_

_**Rika:** whatever, I have a question, how many people are in that group anyways?_

_**Kari:** Wells…theirs T.K.…_

_**Zoe:** And Takuya, so two…_

_**Kari & Zoe:** And Ryo!_

Rika was shocked that Ryo, her most beloved friend, was in a band and she never knew.** _Maybe it's not him, it can be another Ryo, right?..._**

_**Zoe:** Hello...Rika…_

_**Rika:** I'm ok_

_**Kari:** Hey girls sorry but I have to go, Tai wants to call Sora._

_**Rika:** ok Kari come to my house tomorrow and we'll get ready there_

_**Zoe:** Bye Kari see you_

_**Kari:** Ok bye guys_

**Kari hangs up**

_**Zoe:** So Rika what are you going to wear?_

_**Rika:** I don't really know and you'll find out tomorrow_

_**Zoe:** Aw Rika you are so cruel. But I think I'll mix and match_

_**Rika: **typical_

_**Zoe:** Wells I have to go too need to make dinner_

_**Rika:** Ok bye_

_

* * *

_

a/n: hey guys sry if tat was too short and too much talking i'll write more and write a less talking one next time..  
Davis: hey! am in there!  
a/n: nope  
Davis: aww plz?  
a/n: nope  
Zoe: just let him in so he won't mess with you  
a/n: fine but later!  
Davis: yes!  
T.K.: wow Davis you got lucky  
Kari: yep he sure did  
a/n: see you next chapter  
everyone: bye!


	2. clothes, clothes, more clothes

**R2T  
Chapter2  
Clothes, Clothes, and even more Clothes**

**by: Freya Lin  
**

a/n: hey guys thax for the reviews heres chapter 2 oh yeah and if you want me to add anything just write it in your review and i'll be sure to put it in my story...somehow anywho heres it is:

* * *

Rika hung up the phone and laid back on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"I hope tomorrow will be exciting," said Rika sighing. With that in mind she drifted of to dream land. The next morning was a Friday and the last day of Rika's entire school year. After today she'll be going to college, but she decided to take a year off to do whatever she wanted. The whole day was just like every other day…boring. She had completely forgotten about the concert until she came home.

"Rika, honey look what I made you," hummed Rumiko coming down the hall.

"Ugh, let me guess…another dress," said Rika disgustedly.

"No, even if I did you wouldn't wear it anyways. But here," said Rika's mom handing the shirt to her daughter.

"A black shirt with red glitter markings of a dragon all the way to the back…not bad mother," said Rika checking it out, she was very impressed usually her mother would make a skirt or a dress. But now she made something that wasn't so bad to her liking.

"When are your little friends coming over? I want to dress them up too," said Rika's mom with excitement.

"Mother we're not dolls you know," said Rika destroying her moms' spirit.

* * *

Kari's House

"Tai...which one should I wear?" asked Kari looking at 5 outfits at once.

"How should I know," replied Tai acting very bored.

"Fine if your not going to help then get all of these stuff and bring them to her house," said Kari evilly.

"Aw man," was all Tai could say before he was shoved into the door by Kari. She then looked around and found nothing else to bring so she went out to help him.

* * *

Zoe's House

"Great, just great," said Zoe getting very annoyed. _What am I going to do! I had to loose my boot today of all the days...Oh I know!_ thought Zoe as she panickly called Rika.

Rika: Hello?

Zoe: Rika? I'm so sorry,I need help,I lost my boots!

Rika: calm down Zoe, my mom has tons of boots just pick one of them.

Zoe: ok thank you bye!

* * *

Rika's house

"They should be here…right…"said Rika telling her mom as she looked at her watch.

"…About…now!" As she said that she opened the gate and everyone fell on one another. "Right on time girls…and boys" said Rika.

"Ok children let's go get ready," said Rika's mom

"Um, Rika I don't know what to wear," said Kari shyly while Tai place all her clothes on her bed.

"Oh, um hold on, mother my friend needs help can you help her?" asked Rika.

"Of course, honey" said her mom politely. Rika then left and went to check on Zoe who seemed to have a very astonished look in her face.

"Rika, there's so many I don't know which one to pick," said Zoe with a worried and excited look on her face. Rika then made Zoe get up and she began looking at her outfit.

"I think you should get a white one," said Rika laying her head on the wall. "I think my mom have a white that'll go perfect with your outfit," said Rika digging through the closet until she had found what she had been looking for.

"Got it?" asked Zoe who receive a yes since Rika gave her the white boots (look like the boots that Faye wore in cowboy bebop). With that done Rika searched around the room and saw Kari who was wearing a white Paris hat (I don't know what it's called), a pink and white tank top, and a white skirt. She also wore those pink gloves she wore in season 2 and a tanned knee high boots.

"Nice, Kari I think T.K. will flip if he saw you," said Zoe walking in with her new white boots.

"Thanks, look at you, your like a goddess," commented Kari. Zoe was wearing a white ruffled up long sleeve shirt that shows her belly, with a fluffy skirt that matched it. She had her hair down and wore the white boots Rika gave her.

"True, Kari is right though Zoe," winked Rika who was now being the center of attention. "W-What?" she stuttered knowing what they were going to say.

"Put on your clothes before you'll be late to meet them at their hotel," said her mom.

"Fine, whatever," growled Rika walking in the bathroom. When she got out everyone was silent. Rika had her hair down and some strands of her hair were braided. She wore the shirt her mother made and a black comprise and a tennis shoe. She also wore a black fishnet and took a black Paris hat.

"What!" said Rika very coldly but no one was took it as a bad thing.

"Aw Rika dear you look terrific," said her mom.

"Well you ladies should be going now you still have1 houruntil they forget about visitors. Meaning you'll have a day until their concert," announced Rika's grandmother.

"Ok Tai tell mom and dad that I'll be on tour, Thank you love you big brother!" said Kari very quickly.

"Alright be careful and T.K. I said hi," said Tai smiling and left.

When they went out to the driveway they saw a long black limo appear. Kari and Zoe could tell that the limo was made especially to Rika since all the windows were printed with red flames and a purple broken heart in the middle.

"Rika," said the female driver nodding her head.

"Kanna, been a while," said Rika returning a nod.

"Well, ladies come inside everything is the same as little miss trouble maker made it," Joked Kanna. After that was said they all climbed into the limo.

* * *

a/n: wells how was tis one was it oky?  
Davis: it's good but it'll be better if you add...oh i dont kno...  
Ryo: let me geuss you?  
Rika: your so pathetic...  
Ryo: maybe he's born with it...  
Kari & Zoe: yeah he is...  
Davis: hey! thats mean! but anyways yeah when are you going to add me!  
T.K.: whenever she wants to Davis geesh give her some space...  
a/n: why thank you T.K. .:wink:.  
Kari: hey! no fair!  
a/n: oh mybad anywayz see you next chapter!  
everyone: bye!


	3. reunions

i am soooooo sry for not updating soon! got a little held up at the time but yea hope u like tis chapter and all tat ttylz

* * *

When they went inside Zoe and Kari saw a flat screen TV, a refrigerator, and 2 CD players with a notebook next to it. Rika went straight to the CD player and then signaled everyone to sit. When they have all seated, Kanna went on and drove to the hotel where the girls would be meeting the so called "group", R2T. Everyone inside were pretty comfortable, Zoe was watching TV, Kari was using the computer, and Rika was listening to music and also writing something down in her notebook. When they finally got there, they went to the front desk and all Rika had to do was flash her V.I.P. pass and the woman knew exactly what they were here for. 

"Oh, my, gosh I can't wait!" whispered an excited Zoe.  
"Yeah, I bet," said Rika sarcastically. As they approached the door, Rika was about to turn and walked awaywhen Matt opened the door. After he opened the door he went into the kitchen, while Kari took Rika's hand to make sure she wouldn't leave. When they got inside they saw T.K. and Takuya, but not their leader. T.K. and Takuya looked up and saw the girls looking at them.

"Kari! Hey how have you been?" asked T.K. as he got up and hugged her then showed her to the couch where they started talking.

"Ta-Takuya!" stuttered Zoe, standing in front of him as he looked up at her. Then to her surprise he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He put his arm around her waist, making her blush a little.

"Hey Zoe, so what you been up to?" asked Takuya, like nothing happened.

"Um, I've been good," muttered Zoe, still blushing. Takuya then took a white flower and placed it in her hair.

"There now, you look like a goddess," said Takuya embarrassedly, who received a "thanks" from Zoe. Then they started talking about the past and the present.

Rika didn't bother looking, she just sat at the table and listened to her song and wrote some more in her notebook. Then her CD player suddenly stopped _what the, the batteries shouldn't have run out already. I made sure that Kanna replaced the old one with new ones,_ thought Rika, who then looked up to see a young man smiling at her.

"Rika, haven't seen you in a while," said Ryo sitting in a chair beside Rika.

"You can say that again pretty boy," said Rika looking at him viciously. Ryo look at the table and saw what he didn't think Rika would have with her. It was a notebook full of song lyrics, that he has never heard of. Rika saw his stare and realized that he had been reading her notebook, she suddenly took it and closed it then glared at him. This made him grin.

"So my dear Rika, what were all those lyrics for? You have some explaining to do," said Ryo giving her his famous smile.

"Since you already know…" muttered Rika as she looked down from embarrassment. " I write songs whenever I'm bored or whenever I'm angry, listen," said Rika letting him listen to her CD player.

"It's only a melodyno one's singing," said Ryo, still listening.

"Themelody as you call it, is for my songs," Rika explained softly, making sure no one heard her except Ryo.

"YOU SING!" yelled Ryo, making everyone look at them, when Rika saw this she looked up and glared at him. Ryo then laughed and scratched his head.

"Well anyways, I want to hear it at the concert tomorrow night," said Ryo acting serious. Rika looked into his blue eye and saw excitement, she couldn't help but smile.

"I don't sing, I just write them. Kari and Zoe are the ones that sing," said Rika making sure they all heard her.

"Then pick a song you all like so you can sing it together," said Takuya acting smart, but then got an evil glare from Zoe." ...Or not," he said smiling.

"Even if we wanted to, what about your manager-"Kari started to say.

"I am the manager," said Matt getting out of the kitchen. "And I say you girls should sing."

"Whatever, it's not like we can. I mean, we don't even have a name for ourselves and…" said Kari looking worried.

"Don't worry," said T.K. "Matt will figure it all out."

"Whatever, think what you want, I'm not singing and that's final," said Rika, looking more pissed than ever.

"But if you don't then the two of us will just be tortured all by ourselves" said Zoe giving her 'the face'.

Rika looked at it and sigh, "Fine, whatever."

This made Ryo smile a bit. _I wonder if I should ask her…_thought Ryo.

"So how long are you guys going to stay with us?" asked T.K.

"For about a year, then it's up to you guys if you still want us to stay," said Zoe who was still in Takuya's arms. Then everyone started talking amongst themselves again. Rika went into the girls room and changed into her pajamas and then headed off to sleep. Ryo was also tired and decided to sleep as well so he went into the guy's room and slept.

* * *

**With Takuya and Zoe...**

"How come you never called me or e-mail me about your sudden change? I had to hear from my friends that you were alright," whispered Zoe, who was about to cry. She then got up and said "Do you hate me that much?" This made Takuya mad, he grabbed her and pulled her back on his lap and he hugged her tightly.

"I wanted to tell you so bad! I wanted you here with us. But our old boss..." hissed Takuya, "He wouldn't let us call anyone. He would have killed you if I called you or even sent you a message. The police finally found out and took him in. Then T.K. recommended Matt to be our manager, when he did I tried calling you, but… you moved," explained Takuya, hugging Zoe and apologizing.

"Takuya, forget it," said Zoe as she hugged him back.

* * *

**With T.K. and Kari...**

"Hey, T.K. why did you become a singer?" asked Kari, "I always thought you were going to be a writer or some sort."

"Well I was kind of pushed into it," said T.K. embarrassedly, "But you're the one who motivates me to keep on doing what I'm doing. AlsoI'm confused why didn't you go out with Davis when he asked you before we all seperated?" asked T.K. not really

"Well,I kind of wanted you to ask me...also because I didn't really like Davis that much," muttered Kari with that in mind she rested her head on T.K.'s shoulder.

* * *

a/n: how was that? was that ok? oh yea i need your help! can you plz give me a group name of any sort!i need a group name for Rika n Zoe n Kari, plz help me!  
Davis: NO! how could you!  
Ryo: what's up with him?  
Rika: he just sad that Kari chose T.K. and not him...how pathletic!  
Takuya: but look on the bright side, at least you made an entry.  
Davis: bu-but .:cries:.  
a/n: what a baby...wells anywayz see u next chapter!  
everyone but davis: Bye  
Davis: Why? 


	4. concert

hey guy sry for the long wait my lilo editor had some problemz so yea herez the story n thax soooo much for the namez all of them were great!

* * *

In the morning everyone woke up at the same time and crowed at the two bathrooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. In the girls bathroom Zoe and Kari were chatting about what had happened last night. Rika who didn't want to bother them nor wanted to talk about last night, finished first and left to go get her clothes. 

"Hey, wildcat," said a voice from behind her.

"What do you want?" she said coldly, while searching through her bag of what to wear.

"Oh nothing…" said Ryo, none the less looking at her clothes. Rika then took out two shirts and black jean.

"See ya, pretty boy," Rika said coolly as she zipped up her bag and walked off to the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah, see you," Ryo said, stuttering a bit he then flashed her one of his famous smiles, making her blush a bit. When she entered the bathroom she saw Kari getting ready to change into a pink summer dress and Zoe looking at her outfit with a sad expression.

"Alright, Zoe, what now?" Rika sighed, as she put down her own clothes.

"Which dress should I wear?" Zoe asked, giving Rika a look at her choices, which was a hard choice. One was a frilly yellow dress with little ribbon coming off the sides, and the other was a blue stringy summer dress that came to the knee and held a forget-me-not on the right side of the dress. Rika, of course, picked the blue one and then left Zoe to change into her OWN clothing.

"You know ... Since Kari and I are wearing dresses, you should we-"

"I am not going to wear a dress!" Rika interrupted, who showed no sign of actually wear one what-so-ever. Instead she wore a black, fragile, ripped shirt with a plain white top under it and her black jean covering her feet. By the time they went into the kitchen, they found the guys' already making breakfast.

"Matt told us that you are going to sing at the concert tonight," said T.K. giving Kari a wink in which she returned with a smile. "Oh and you need a name for yourselves."

"By the way what song are you singing?" asked Takuya, who was sitting across Zoe, drinking an orange juice

"I guess you'll have to find out at the concert," smiled Zoe, making Takuya choke on his drink. "Oh, god Takuya, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I'm good," Takuya stuttered, blushing really hard. "But it isn't fair! Please tell me Zoe."

"Nope," with that said the girls left to the lobby where they can talk freely. The concert was tonight and they needed a name for themselves, the only problem was that making a name can be such a hassle, which was what Rika had thought precisely when they had left.

"How about dark angels?" asked Kari writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Ok, how about lustalious?" asked Zoe as Kari wrote that down too.

"Alright what do we have so far Kari," said Rika looking rather bored.

"D3, Lilacs, Digichicks, Lonely Light, Dark angels, and Lustalious," Kari told them sadly.

"Well I'm not a lustalious so cross that out," Rika said, trying not to be too harsh since it was Zoe who had said it. Then Matt came in and took the paper and sighed.

"Hmm, I have no idea which to pick," Matt muttered. He then muttered something else no one else heard and said "Aha!" with that he tore the paper and finally said, "I really liked the Lilacs who picked it?" Zoe raised her hand. "I also like the D3, now who thought of that?" he asked again and this time Rika's hand slowly went up.

"Oh, I see where you're going at Matt," said Kari, smiling at her two friends. "Just combined them and we have the D3Lilacs!"

"Good to see someone know the ways of a creator," Matt smiled. "Now who is the group leader?" Both hands immediately pointed one way and one way only, Rika.

"What! No! I'm not doing it!" Rika yelled, getting really pissed but then thought a moment and just compiled. "So when, where, and what are our customs going to be?" Rika asked, getting really worked up.

"Hm, also good to see that you like things done right, the way of a true leader, you'll sing after the boys' perform." smiled Matt. But then the smile faded when Rika asked him again where the custom where at. He finally told them but ran off very shortly after.

"What was that all about?" Zoe asked, looking concerned but then just went off with Rika and Kari to see the clothes they were going to wear. When they got there they were all shocked. There was an outfit on each of their beds. On Zoe's bed, there was a white skirt that goes all the way to the knee and a lilac shirt with bows on each shoulder and the sleeves would slip apart but then come back together again with another bow in the middle and then it slipped completely apart again.

On Kari's bed was a strapless white tank top, 3 brackets with lilac ribbons 2 for the arms and one for a thigh, and a white short with a lilac rose.

Rika's bed held a strapless lilac tank top that came down like a V but instead of showing skin it show another layer which was white and one sleeve that look just like Zoe's and a white comprise with a belt that had some long lilac ribbons coming out the sides. The similarities between all the outfits were that they all were very stringy, lilac/white, and each showed the belly.

They all look at one another and decided that they had might as well change into it. When they each came out, they looked at each other and then the guys came in and started complimenting the girls.

"Wow Zoe, you look very stunning," said Takuya playfully.

"Takuya, since when did you learn such big words," said Zoe, getting him back.

"When I met you I guess," said Takuya grinning which of course made Zoe blush a bit.

"Yea Kari I must admit you do look nice," smiled T.K. who gave Kari a kiss in the cheek and made her also blush.

"Thanks T.K." Kari muttered. Then came in Ryo, who went to sat down beside Rika, and whispered something in her ear, something that made her blush and say.

"Whatever pretty boy, doesn't matter to me who you dedicate it to," she said coldly but really didn't mean it.

The concert went by nicely and it was time for R2T's last performance before the girls would have a turn to sing. The beat started and the boys started singing.

* * *

**RYO:  
**Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant

**T.K:  
**and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

**ALL:  
**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

**TAK**:  
here's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces

**RYO:**  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

**_ALL:  
_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

**T.K:  
**A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you

* * *

After that there was an encore, people were shouting and screaming. They guys bowed and left the stage and Matt came up. 

"Ladies and gents please give a warm welcome to the newest singers," said Matt who winked and made all the girls scream and shout. "I know you guys will show them how it is to be up here," Matt then smile and left the stage where the girls screamed and screamed until it had become dark and the smoke came.

Three figures appeared and then the beat started in and the girls started singing.

* * *

**Kari:**  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere 

**Zoe:  
**Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

**All:**  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
and when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

**Rika:**  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

**All: **  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
and when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

**Rika:**  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

**Zoe:**  
And when I touch your hand  
it's then I understand  
the beauty that's within  
it's now that we begin

**Kari:  
**You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
me always feel you so

**All:**  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

**Rika:**  
You're in everyone I see  
so tell me  
Do you see me?

* * *

"I can't help but wonder if the song was meant for someone," said T.K. grinning at Ryo who just chuckled. 

"Are you sure? Maybe it's one of you guys," Ryo replied, but was blushing.

"Nah, buddy Zoe already know the answer to the question," smiled Takuya who gave Ryo a soft punch in the arm. "But maybe it's for another guy I mean maybe she likes someone else." With that Ryo got a little stiff but then soften, T.K. and Takuya saw this and started laughing. Then the girls came in and was looking a bit embarrassed especially Rika who just sat on the couch and didn't say a word until Ryo sat next to her and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and mad. She then got up and pushed him on the couch then told everyone she was going to go to the hotel before them. Rika then ran off, only to have Ryo follow her.

"Rika, Rika, My dear wildcat," sighed Ryo, putting an arm around her, in which she took off very shortly after.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him and was also blushing from what he had told her, the images from that moment and another moment flashed through her head.

"Come one Rika don't be so tensed up," smile Ryo viciously as she walked right passed him.

"I see, you remember what I told you before we sang," said Ryo winking at her.

"Ugh, just shut up and leave me alone," snapped Rika as she ran to the hotel hoping he wont follow, but to her dismay he caught up with her.

"I know you like what I had said," Ryo said once more, smirking, Rika looked at him and blushed some more.

_**Flash back**_

"_Thanks T.K." muttered Kari then came in Ryo who sat down beside Rika, and whispered, "There's going to be a song we're going to be singing and it's dedicated to you," making her blush, she then said._

"_Whatever pretty boy, doesn't matter to me who you dedicate it to," she said coldly but really didn't mean it._

_**Forward flash back**_

_Ryo sat next to Rika and whispered, "So you want to know what song was dedicated to you?" there was a long silence then he added, "The song we sang before you did,"_

_**Another forward flashback**_

_Ryo and the others were sing the chorus which was:_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_**End of flash back**_

Ryo smirked as she was lost in thought; he then ran up when she wasn't looking and hid behind a building. Rika then snapped out and looked around, but couldn't find Ryo; she was getting a little worried but kept on walking. Then when she reached the building Ryo jumped out and surprised her.

"BOO!" yelled Ryo as he grabbed on the Rika's shoulders. She then jumped and then got really pissed.

"You jerk!" she yelled. Then slapped his hand away from her shoulders and ran off to the hotel. Ryo just stood there dazed out and smiling. _Rika, now that you're here, I'm going to make you mine,_ Ryo thought silently, and then decided to walk to the hotel.

* * *

**a/n:** hope that was ok thax for all the group names they all were good trust me they were  
**rika:** just that she liked the Lilac thing a lilo betta  
**ryo:** yea n to make it more Rika-ish  
**rika:** RIKA-ISH!  
**kari:** anyways yea so she added D3 to it  
**zoe:** making...The D3Lilacs  
**takuya:** yea...wonder where Davis went to...  
**Davis:** im right here...  
**a/n:** awww davis dont worrie next chapter will have u in it  
**davis:** really?...ok then SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!  
**a/n:** yea...hey thats my line!  
**everyone:** bye! 


	5. going BIG

i am soo sorry! for not updating so soon! plz forgive me! wellz heres the story!_**

* * *

Previously on R2T...  
Ryo smirked as she was lost in thought; he then ran up when she wasn't looking, and hid behind a building. Rika then snapped out and looked around, but couldn't find Ryo. She got a little worried, but kept on walking. When she reached the building Ryo jumped out and surprised her.**_

"_BOO!" Ryo yelled, as he jumped on the Rika's shoulders. She flinched and then got really pissed._

Ryo smirked as she was lost in thought; he then ran up when she wasn't looking, and hid behind a building. Rika then snapped out and looked around, but couldn't find Ryo. She got a little worried, but kept on walking. When she reached the building Ryo jumped out and surprised her.

"_You jerk!" she yelled. She slapped his hand away from her shoulders and ran off to the hotel. Ryo just stood there dazed out and smiling. Rika, now that you're here, I'm going to make you mine, Ryo thought silently, and decided to walk to the hotel._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Takuya, what do you think Ryo said to make Rika so pissed off like that?" Zoe asked, sitting next to Takuya.

"No idea," said Takuya, "He probably said something about the past."

"Kari, do you think we should leave Ryo alone with Rika? I mean he might drive her over the edge," said T.K. signing his fan's autograph.

"Rika can take care of herself, besides if he does do that he'll probably end up in the hospital," Kari smiled, sitting beside him.

**Rika's POV**

I can't believe he said that! Maybe he does like me-

**Hey Rika! Don't get girly on me now, you what happened last time…but if you are in love-**

I don't love him! So many thoughts were on her mind that she didn't notice Ryo coming from behind her when she opened the door to her room.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to go on our date, remember?" Ryo grinned, hugging her from behind. Damnit! Why does he do that! Doesn't he know that my head is killing me?

**How would he if you don't tell him-**

Shut up! You know for a conscience you really don't help much.

**Well I'm doing the best I can**!

**Regular POV**  
"Rika?" Ryo called out as he let her go, she fell head first to the ground, but was stopped by the one and only, Ryo Akiyama, "Rika! Are you ok!" Ryo yelled before pulling her up and carrying her to her bed while she rested on his chest. He then placed her comfortably in bed and went to get some cold water. A few moments later, Rika woke up to discover she has a huge headache.

"Oh god, my head…" Rika groaned as she was sitting up and massaged her head.

"Ah, you're awake, so how are you feeling?" Ryo said, coming in with a bucket.

"Uh, I'm ok, what's with the bucket Akiyama?" said Rika, getting off her bed.

"This? Um, hehehe…I thought you were sick, because your face was burning red like a tomato…so yeah…. ahem…" said Ryo nervously. Rika stood there and looked at him like he was crazy. _My face was burning red? Oh my god, don't tell me I was blushing that hard! **Okay…I won't tell you then…**grrr shut up! _thought Rika as another pain went through her head.

"Fuck! My head, I need some aspirins," Rika complained as she sat back down on her bed. Ryo then ran out and came back with two aspirins and a glass of icy, cold, pure water. Rika took them quickly and shoved it down her throat.

"Ok, if you weren't sick then why in the world would you faint?" Ryo stated, with his icy eyes staring seriously at her, Rika then sighed.

"It's nothing, gees, getting all worked up over nothing," Rika replied while trying to act cool even with her head was hurting like hell. She didn't want him to know that she was blushing about 'him'. "Tell me, after today, where are we going to go?" Rika asked, trying to change the subject.

"Paris for about two weeks, we'll be there for photo shoots. Then to America for a concert," Ryo informed, heading off to his room to change into his pj's. Rika did the same after he left and went straight into dreamland. She slept peacefully until 'they' came.

"Oh my god, Rika! Can you believe it, like everyone loved our- _your_ song!" exclaimed Zoe. This made Rika grumble and she said something no one understood... excpet Ryo, since she says it to him almost everyday.

"I'm dead..."

"WHAT!" shouted everyone in unison and confusion.

"It means that she want to sleep in peace like she was dead," Ryo replied, walking in. "And I would also like to do that."

"Right, well anyways, Matt told us that he's going to be our manager," Kari exclaimed, ignoring Ryo.

"Yeah, Rika, we're going to be big!" Zoe announced, smiling as bright as the sun.

"WHAT!" yelled Rika as she sat up on her bed. "I don't want to be 'BIG' I just want to go back home and do whatever I was doing back then!"

"Well, sorry Rika, but he already announced it to the public," Kari said and turn on the T.V. there was Matt with a lady reporter outside the concert hall.

Matt:-yes I am the new manager of the D3Lilacs  
reporter: so you're planning on managing two bands at the same time?  
Matt: well you'll just have to find out,winking at the lady, Rika threw the remote at the TV, causing it to break.

"What a lowlife," Rika growled. Everyone (mainly the guys) started motioning away from. Just then Matt came in and was indeed happy.

"I think we should combined groups, but not in the way your thinking. I want you girls to be in every concert these boys are in so it'll be like one whole group. Except that you two will sing separately," said Matt.

"Let me guess, you can't handle two groups at once," sighed T.K.

"Well that's part of it..." Matt smiled shyly.

"What's the other part, Mr. Big shot?" Rika snapped coldly.

"The other part is that it'll be good for you guys to get along," Matt winked at Ryo when he thought no one was looking. But of course, Rika saw this and glared at Ryo, who just turned away and whistled.

"Whatever! Can I please go to sleep now!" Rika yelled and sank into bed, but only to be stopped by Kari.

"There's no time Rika-" said Kari.

"-We have to get to the airport like- pronto," Zoe said, finishing Kari's sentence.

"Oh, great, its morning," Rika groaned sarcastically as she went to the bathroom. She closed the door, VERY loudly.

"Note to self, Do NOT wake Rika up at 5:00 in the morning," Matt informed out loud, to which everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

a/n: soo sorry! for not updatin again!  
davis: aye!u lied! u said i was gonna be in there!  
a/n: oh really? i didnt notice >. >  
davis: liar...  
rika: wutever, i like the way she thinks  
ryo: you two are evil...  
rika anda/n: thank you  
t.k. and kari: see you next chapter!  
kari: hopefully...  
everyone: bye! 


	6. Yellow Bottle

ok im sry n sry n sry hea the chapter!

* * *

Previously on R2T…  
_"What's the other part, Mr. Big shot?" Rika snapped coldly._

"_The other part is that it'll be good for you guys to get along," Matt winked at Ryo when he thought no one was looking. But of course, Rika saw this and glared at Ryo, who just turned away and whistled._

"_Whatever! Can I please go to sleep now!" Rika yelled and sank into bed, but only to be stopped by Kari._

"_There's no time Rika-" said Kari._

"_-We have to get to the airport like- pronto," Zoe said, finishing Kari's sentence._

"_Oh, great, its morning," Rika groaned sarcastically as she went to the bathroom. She closed the door, VERY loudly._

"_Note to self, Do NOT wake Rika up at 5:00 in the morning," Matt informed out loud, to which everyone nodded in agreement._

_

* * *

_

**R2T  
Chapter 6  
YellowBottle**

After about 15 minutes or so, Rika got out of the bathroom and started packing her stuff. Ryo and the boys, losing their patience, had already gone to the airport. The girls stayed behind and waited for Rika.

"Rika, I'm sorry for waking you up so early," said Kari sitting on the bed while looking on the ground. "I guess I was just too excited to see T.K. again that I didn't think of what you wanted."

"Yeah, this week will be all about us girls," winked Zoe helping Rika pack up.

"You guys, you don't have to do that. I mean come on, why wouldn't you guys be happy about seeing you're so called 'baby boys' again. It been like probably 3 to 5 years? Besides I wasn't mad about that," said Rika who got up and smiled. "Lets go, we wouldn't want to keep the boys waiting." Knowing Rika, it meant she was going to do something very EVIL to them. On the way to the airport, the girls were talking about what their album theme should be.

"Well, the song we sang was about how 'this guy' is like everywhere to 'this girl' and how she secretly likes him," said Kari. "Maybe our next song should be kind of similar to that."

"Oh I know one of Rika's lyric that is perfect for that!" exclaimed Zoe as she dug through Rika's belongings. "Found it! Rika's book of lyrics," smiled Zoe hugging on to it like a teddy bear.

"You didn't have to throw everything everywhere," said Rika snatching the book away from Zoe. "I'll look for it, I don't want any of you guys to see it…it's….personal."

"Fine, fine, no use arguing," said Kari now gathering the mess Zoe had created. Zoe sitting on the other side of the limo went next to Rika, and told her which lyrics she meant.

"It's like, You're my everything, You're my hopes and dreams …," said Zoe spacing out of how the words made her feel so warm and fussy inside.

"Right…," said Rika looking at her friend very weirdly. _I wonder if she's talking about…eh fine I guess it wouldn't hurt to sing that one, _thought Rika. "Is it this one?" she asked while hold it up for Kari and Zoe to see.

"That's the one" smile Zoe making Kari giggle.

"This song reminds me of the times me and T.K. spent a long time ago," muttered Kari who started blushing at the same time. "Alright, now all we need is the melody and to publish it, and we're done," smile Kari. At that moment the driver pulled over and opened the door.

"Mistresses, your destination has finally arrived," said the driver motioning away from the door so the girls can get out.

"It's about time," muttered Rika out loud as she got out from the door. "So which one is ours?" she asked the driver who pointed quietly at the plane nearest to them. It looked like a real plane but also small like a jet at the same time. Inside, as she squinted to see, was a figure that seemed almost identical to Ryo. She could tell because we was waving and smiling at her continuously.

"Oh, great," she grumbled before walking towards the plane. She was half way there before Kari and Zoe started running up to her with their stuff in their hands. Kari had reluctantly looked up, while running, and saw Ryo with his back leaning on the side of the door, his head looking at Rika and smiling. She grinned and was about to tell Rika, until Rika had suddenly collapse towards the floor. An encounter on the hard, stoned ground would have happened, except Ryo had jumped and intercepted her fall (a/n: how clique V.V) Ryo held on to her as he went inside the plane.

"Get a medic in here right away," said Kari on her cell phone before closing it very hesitantly. She was scared for her friend, scared that she would not find the answer to her question,_ what could've caused this, she was perfectly fine when we came from the car,_ she wondered to herself. Just then T.K. put his hands on her shoulders from behind and hugged her. Kari looked up and saw him; she gave him a faint smile and went to the plane's kitchen.

"It's going to be fine Kari, you know her more than I do, have some faith in her; give her hope," said T.K. before kissing her on the cheek, and left her in the room by herself. Zoe too, was acting strange she went and got a bucket of water and cloth next to a couch. Ryo then put Rika on the couch and began wiping away all of her uncontrollable sweat. Zoe just stood there not doing anything, until a sudden shock came to her and she ran out. Takuya then rushed out to see why she had left.

"Hey, Zoe, what's up?" he asked running towards where Zoe was sitting. "You shouldn't have run off like that, you scared me you know." Zoe looked up at Takuya, who sat down right next to her, and whispered in a low and sad voice, "I don't know what to do Takuya" he grinned and said, "Well, the first thing you should do is get back up there and support your friend, I'm sure that's all she needs right now." This made Zoe smile; she hugged him and said "Since when did you learn how to talk like that." And started running towards the plane

A few seconds later a doctor came inside the room,_ that was fast, I could've sworn Kari telling me that this air port was closed today so that we can leave more efficiently and civilization is like miles and miles away, how could a doctor be here so quickly?_,thought Zoe but she shook it off her mind, as he told everyone to leave the plane so he can have room to work.

What seemed like a half an hour, was like a century for the group, the doctor came out and smiled. He looked at the group of teenagers in front of him, T.K. and Takuya were behind the Kari and Zoe, holding their shoulders, Ryo was in front of them pacing around in circles. _What is he so happy about, _thought Kari,_ wait a minute why does he look so familiar. _She looked around and gave Zoe, T.K., and Takuya a glance making sure, they too knew that the doctor was way too suspicious to be taken lightly of.

"I am happy to announce that your friend is just fine," he smiled in a luxurious way and handed Ryo a silver bottle, Kari a Pink bottle, T.K. a yellow bottle and Takuya a red bottle. "Make sure she takes one of your bottles once a day starting tomorrow you must take in this order: Yellow, red, silver, lavender, then pink. By the time she finish taking the last bottle she'll be brand new" He then walked away and then everyone rushed in to see how Rika was doing. As they got to Rika her tied up hair was now down and covering her face as she slept in peace. Ryo knelt down beside her and took hold of her hand. Kari, T.K., and Zoe knew that Ryo wanted to be alone with Rika and so they dragged Takuya to the kitchen and told the pilot to go ahead and fly the plane.

"Rika, you baka why didn't you tell me you were sick," muttered Ryo has he kissed her hand. He took the white cloth on her forehead and placed inside the bucket. He then twisted the cloth and wiped away her sweat and placed the cloth back on her forehead. Night came and Ryo was still beside Rika.

"I think you should eat, buddy," said Takuya giving him a tray of spaghetti and meat balls. "No sense of starving yourself to death just because she caught a bit of a cold." He smirked and walked away. Ryo sat there silently, took the tray with a bit of hesitation and started eating it. The next day they had arrived at Paris, T.K. gave Rika the yellow bottle before they left the plane, and now she has more power to do any kind of activity.

"Rika are you sure your alright?" asked Ryo walking beside her while she was in the mall. The rest had gone elsewhere and they were alone to go shopping.

"I told you I'm fine, really!" she replied once more walking into an electronic store. "Ok, I need this, and this and this." She carried all her things to the cashier and paid her things while Ryo was outside the store. _Why does she always keep to herself, doesn't she know it's bad for her?_, Ryo thought over and over again before Rika had come out and gave him her bags. "Next, we will be stopping to the book store."

"The writing store, I didn't know your write-" Ryo was cut short by Rika knocking his head. "Gosh so violent," he muttered before catching up to Rika. "So why are we going to the book place again?"

"Because I need more supplies for…"Rika began "…never mind it's none of your business anyways." She then started to ignore him.

"Ha-ha you told me so, it is now my business" he grinned playfully and then decided to just shut up and see what Rika would do about it. _I wonder why he's so quiet all of a sudden, _thought Rika while walking to their destination **_maybe you hurt his feelings somehow,_** came a voice inside her. _Right, like I would be the one to hurt hero boy's so called pride,_ Rika exclaimed to her inner self. While Rika was pondering through her thoughts she didn't notice a skate board that she accidentally stepped on it. She slipped and flew into the air, thinking that she would fall her reflexes kicked in and did a back flip causing her to land on her two feet while crouching down.

"Well, that's convenient," muttered Ryo walking pass Rika. "Hey wildcat, you going to stay there for the whole afternoon?" Rika looked up and saw him walking passes him and growled and got up.

"You could've warned me about that stupid skate board Akiyama," snapped Rika when she caught up to Ryo.

"I didn't think you would listen to me anyways," shrugged Ryo while smiling to himself. _Nice one Akiyama, she's the one talking to you now, good going,_ Ryo thought. "Okay, so where is this "Writing" store?"

"You're looking at it, baka," replied Rika walking into the store with Ryo following close behind. She took a basket and first went to the notebook aisle and took 2 writers notebook. Then she went to the tools aisle and grabbed 2 lead pencils, a big eraser, and 1 black bold point pen. "Yo, Akiyama do me a favor," Rika began. "Take this to the cashier for me, I'll pay you back," she said while handing him the basket.

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked suspiciously, and taking the basket at the same time.

"No where, just need to get something private, that's all," she replied and walked away.

"Okay, meet me at the front entrance then," he called after her, and got a "whatever" as a reply. Rika left Ryo and went to the far corner of the store, she grabbed 2 notebook frames (a/n: iono if they even exist). Went to the cashier and gave a look to him, knowing what she meant he grab something and put it in the bag. She paid him and took the bag. She found Ryo with his back against the wall while looking outside. She smile to herself and it faded seconds later.

"Alright I'm---," began Rika before her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" replied Rika coldly.

"Relax it's only me, Kari" said Kari on the other end. "Matt says to finished doing whatever your doing and hurry back to the Waterfall End in less than 10 minutes."

"Okay, thanks Kari see you then," said Rika closing her cell phone. "Time to leave this hell hole," she replied to Ryo and received a nod.

* * *

a/n: sry again for not updating so soon! again... but i think this is one of the longest chapter i made...  
Davis: took you long enough  
a/n: shut it Davis **_evil glare  
_**Kari: next time don't make the reader wait too much  
Rika: if there are any...i mean who would wanna read about 3 idiot guys?  
Ryo,Takuya, andT.K.: Hey!  
Zoe: nods so true...especially Takuya  
Takuya: HEY!  
T.K.: i don't blame them tho, she doesnt even update fast  
a/n: i heard tat!  
Davis: when will i come in!  
Ryo: soon or maybe never  
Davis: so uncool dude  
Kari: well see you next chapter!  
Rika: if there is any...  
everyone: bye!


	7. Red Bottle

**Previously on R2T…**

_"Hello?" replied Rika coldly._

_"Relax it's only me, Kari" said Kari on the other end. "Matt says to finished doing whatever your doing and hurry back to the Waterfall End in less than 10 minutes."_

_"Okay, thanks Kari. See you then," said Rika closing her cell phone. "Time to leave this hell hole," she replied to Ryo who nodded and opened the door in front of them.

* * *

_

**R2T  
Chapter 7  
Red Bottle**

"So what's in the bag, Rika?" asked Ryo cluelessly, walking beside Rika.

"That's none of your business, Akiyama," Rika stated hesitantly. In her bag was a 2 book frames and something she asked the cashier to give her. I can't tell him, at least not yet, thought Rika as they went down the escalator.

"Oh come on wildcat, at least give me a hint," Ryo pleaded as the stepped out of the moving object. They were now on the 3rd floor and the Waterfalls End is on the 1st floor. "Please? With a cool digimon card one the top?"

"Just give it up already," Rika sighed as she looked at him. _Don't look at him! Never mind, don't stare at him! Look at you!_ , said her inner self but she just couldn't resist. Suddenly violet met blue and he gave her a puppy dog look. "Oh for the love of…fine," she growled as Ryo started to do happy dance, which Rika cut in shortly. "But just one hint and that's it!" she add quickly, which Ryo just nodded and smiled as they went down the 2nd escalator. "It's for my notebook, not the one you saw before, it's a different one, a very different one," Rika said quite pleased with herself.

"That's it? You are so cold. That was not even a hint!" whined Ryo as they stepped onto the 2nd floor. They then started walking silently to the other escalator that would lead them to the Waterfalls End. While they were walking, a construction worker on the 5th floor accidentally snapped off the rope to the wooden logs, it went straight down to crush whatever it comes in contact with. Rika who was ignoring Ryo was also ignoring everything else, she didn't notice the logs coming right down towards her.

"Rika! Baka look out!" cried Ryo as he finally got her attention and made her realize in what situation she was in. She tried to run but the logs were too close. So Rika cringed together and held her head in her arms as the logs came upon her. It all happened so fast, but in Ryo's eyes it was like an eternity, the scene replayed over and over again in his head. "Rika!" he shouted again with sadness and shock. He ran up to her and stop, his face filled with confusion and relief. In the pile of broken woods sat Rika still in a curled up position….still alive; still in a cringed up position. She stirred a bit and looked up.

"Ryo?" Rika asked trying to move. One tear came down from her face as she got up, but her legs gave in. She was about to fall to her knees again but Ryo came and stopped her fall.

"Since you can't walk I'll just carry you," smiled Ryo graciously as he made Rika blush.

"No, its fine I can walk by myself," she said trying to get out of his embrace, but without any luck. Ryo just held on to her never wanting to let go, thinking that if he let her go something bad might happen to her again. So they stood there for about which seemed like forever to them, was only 5 minutes until Rika's cell phone rang.

"Rika! Are you guys done! We have to leave soon!" shouted Zoe on the other line.

"Sorry this is Ryo, Rika is having a few problems right now, and we're on our way," Ryo said while smiling sheepishly. He could hear Zoe on the other line stuttering and then clicked. "Well that was weird," he said to himself.

"What was? And can we get a move on I don't want to cause a scene," muttered Rika while clinging on to Ryo for support. (A/n: wow thought she didn't want any help ;)

"Yeah lets go," Ryo said while he put his arm around Rika holding on to her so she can somewhat walk. As they approached the Waterfalls End, all eyes turned to them.

"What did you do to her?" shouted Takuya as Zoe and Kari ran up to Rika saying 'are you okay?' and 'what happened?' and 'we need a doctor!' Rika, getting annoyed, decided to answer part of their questions.

"Its nothing serious guys, just a stupid construction worker who can do anything right," growled Rika as she held onto Zoe and Kari for help. "So can we go now?"

"Yes! We have to hurry, we don't want to keep them waiting!" shouted Matt as everyone except Ryo and Rika twitched and started to walk away from him. Have you ever had a friend say something stupid to your other friend, and knowing she/he's going to hit him or do something bad, you started to motion away immediately from that person? Well this is how it was like, well for Matt that is.

"Keep who from waiting…T.K.s' older brother?" gritted Rika in a tone that had hatred and violence all over it. Matt decided to stay silent until they reached the limo. As the approached it little by little, Rika got even more piss. "I'll ask again, Matt….," she began. "Who do we not want to keep waiting?" When they finally entered the limo, Kari went in first followed by Rika and Zoe, Rika in between them. Matt thinking he was safe he began to answer Rika's question

"Let's see, I made a promise that R2T will do a duet with the D3Lilacs tomorrow morning. oh yeah, but each of you will sing a song separately," Matt said not knowing that other than Rika the rest was furious.

"You did what!"

"Brother!"

"You're an idiot you know that!"

"How could you!"

"What a moron…"

"Why, did you do that for!"

"They made me do it!" Matt said trying to calm them down receiving some 'what the heck do you mean' and 'sure, so he says' look.

"Well before we do that, we have to take Rika to the Hospital," stated Kari sitting beside Rika and holding on to her.

"Yeah, Matt, Rika comes first!" Zoe said angrily and glared at Takuya and Ryo, who just smiled and scooted farther away from her.

"Rika, what happened to you?" whispered Kari while the guys were talking about sports and playing poker. "I know you didn't trip, there are too many injuries for that."

"Rika you know you can tell us, and how come your hair's down?" whispered Zoe who was listening from afar. "Did something happened between you and Ryo?" she snickered while Rika looked up at him; he was smiling and laughing with the boys, playing poker.

"Nothing happened between us, but about the injuries…" she said while looking down at the table.

**Flash Back**

_While they were walking a construction worker on the 5th floor accidentally snapped off the rope to the wooden logs, it went straight down to crush whatever it comes in contact with. Rika who was ignoring Ryo was also ignore everything thing else, she didn't notice the logs coming after her._

_"Rika! Baka look out!" cried Ryo as he finally got her attention and made her realize in what situation she was in. She tried to run but the logs were too close. So Rika cringed together and held her held in her arms as the logs came upon her. It all happened so fast, but in Ryo's eyes it was like an eternity, the scene replayed over and over again in his head. "Rika!" he shouted again with sadness and shock. He ran up to her and stop, his face filled with confusion and relief. In the pile of broken woods sat Rika still in a curled up position….still alive. She stirred a bit and looked up._

**End of Flash Back**

"…then I saw Ryo and that was when Zoe called," muttered Rika only for her two closest friends to hear.

"Amazing, you survive," Zoe said smiling.

"I am truly grateful that you're alive Rika, but I just don't understand…" said Kari with her hand placed underneath her chin.

"I know, what the hell happened to me…" said Rika finishing Kari's statement while Zoe looked at both of them and sighed and nodded.

"But at least your safe and that's all that counts!" shouted Zoe for the whole limo to hear. "Uh, yeah…I think that was what Alice said to me," she said trying to get them off her back, which actually worked. Just then the limo stopped and there stood a huge, beautiful white building. Everyone then got off and stared at it with awe.

"I'm guessing this is the hospital," said Kari smiling a bit, while the rest nodded.

"So are we going inside or what?" asked Rika while walking up towards the building first. Her wound healed enough for her to walk, but they were still throbbing endlessly. When they finally got through, after waiting for a doctor, they were found themselves in a patient resting room. Rika who didn't notice that her back had been scrapped fatally was sent through the emergency room and finally came out.

"Oh my god Rika, why didn't you tell us you were hurt!" said Zoe running toward her tortured friend who just chuckled and sat up.

"I didn't even know myself," she said as the rest entered. Kari closed the door and spoke.

"How are we supposed to do the duet when she's in that condition?"

"I guess I can cancel the concert with this as my excuse," Matt said seriously while reaching for his cell phone. With one click of a button he can change tomorrow's music world, but was stopped by Rika.

"As much as I don't want to say this, don't cancel the concert, my best friend Juri is in the hospital unconscious and she called me yesterday that she's awake and saw me sing. It made her happy and it made me kind of happy that's she's awake. The doctors are telling me that every since then, her heart rate has been approaching to normal. I don't want to disappoint her…" she said while looking at the sky.

"Alright, I won't cancel it," said Matt closing his cell phone.

"But Rika…" Zoe said somberly.

"How will you be able to perform in that condition?" T.K. asked while sitting down on one of the sofas.

"She's ok. I just had a talk with the Doc, he said she's fine now and can leave in the morning," said Takuya walking in.

"There you go see so we don't have to cancel it," she said as she sank down onto her bed.

"Ok, but Ryo you stay with her and pick out a song to sing. The rest of you, lets go," commanded Kari while the rest followed, leaving Ryo alone with Rika. There was a long and awkward stillness between the two, but as always Ryo, being the gentlemen, broke the silence.

"So what song are we going to use for the duet?" He asked while motioning towards the chair besides her. Rika, not wanting to hear Ryo talk by himself, spoke.

"I wrote this song that has a girl and a guy. I guess we can use that one. Yo, can u grab my bag for me?" she asked while pointing at the bag at the foot of her bed.

"Um, sure," was all Ryo said before he got up and grabbed it, and gave it to Rika. "So what is it called anyways?" he said sitting on the same chair as he last sat on.

"It's called 'Bring me to life'," she said while flipping through the pages until she finally stopped. "I have the beats and everything, all we need now is to actually sing it," she said matter-of-factly. "Try to sing your part,"

"You go first,"

"Fine…" and that was what went through out the night, until 1:00am, when they finally perfected it. "Alright, you finally got it. Now let me sleep or you'll be the one sleeping on a white bed across from me,"

"Yes ma'am..." Ryo said as he got up and turned off the light and went towardsthe sofa and slept there. 5 hours later the gang showed up and saw Ryo and Rika already up and practicing their song. They then went to the concert and dressed up.

Rika wore a white broken lilac heart tank top, an army style Capri. Her hair was tied up with little strands out, on her left hand was a short fishnet and some rocker braclets on her otha wrist. Kari wore a sleeveless lilac turtleneck, a white skirt, and those cowboy boots. She wore another white Paris hat. Zoe wore a white tube top, lilac skirt that goes all the way to her knees, and clear high heals. Her hair was down and curled at the bottom.

The guy's wore the same outfit; Ryo wore a white shirt with a black vest. T.K. wore a yellow shirt with a black vest, and Takuya wore a red shirt with a black vest. The concert was going to go like this:

- Introduction

-Takuya sing solo

-Zoe sing solo

-T.K. sing solo

-Kari sing solo

-Ryo sing solo

-Rika sing solo

-T.K. and Kari sing

-Ryo and Rika sing

-Takuya and Zoe sing

When it was finally 4:00 the concert began. "Ladies and gentlemen's thank you for waiting, R2T and D3lilacs will perform a duet soon. But first each person will sing one song they wrote starting with Takuya. So please enjoy the show!" Matt announced as the crowed shouted. The melody started and there stood a Takuya with a mike in his hand.

"This song is dedicated to this girl very special to me," He winked while the girls started screaming.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else _

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Try so hard to say goodbye"_ he sang he then bowed and the lights turned off and the stage pulled him down while it brought up Zoe. Oh my gosh there is so many people, Takuya how do you do this! Well the songs starting so better start sing girl, thought Zoe silently. The moment the music began everyone started cheering and screaming and then came Zoe's beautiful voice

"_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now. _

_A moment like this,  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I can't explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but 'til I awake...Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_The speed of waiting love of all.  
I want to know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._

_Some peoplewait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."_ She sang while shaking hands with her fans, when the song ended the crowed cheered more. She then was pulled under while T.K. came up and smiled.

"What's up Paris? How are you this evening!" shouted T.K. while the fans all screamed at him. "Well this next song is also dedicated to this special someone," he smiled while the girls squealed in delight.

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know _

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
'cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I want to fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live"_ then the light shut off, while the music started in another stage and there stood Kari in the dark until she started singing…

"_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon(yeah)  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed  
__  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry (cry)  
(The moment that I saw you cry)_

_It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before(and you were)  
You were always the cool one  
But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed..._

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything...alright_

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
(Oh no no)  
Forever was in your eyes  
Was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

_Baby Cry!  
The moment that I saw you cry  
Oh no no  
I think I saw you cry  
the moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you"_ She then bowed as the music died out and as she bowed the lights went out. Then came out Ryo, smiling sheepishly. As he came out the girls started screaming really loud and saying 'oh my, gosh! I love you' or 'marry me,Ryo' he then started talking to them.

"Wow he got the most attention," stated Kari as she joined the rest backstage.

"Hey Kari nice song that was so sweet, it was really magnificent!" smiled Zoe sitting on the couch while watching the concert on the TV. "So Rika's in Stage 4…I wonder what her songs about…" Kari walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and sat down to watch the show. _I think I know what song you're going to play Rika, I just hope your musicians are able to play it,_ thought Kari worriedly, just then Ryo started singing.

"_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after  
_  
_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl  
I'm looking for  
She's just the girl  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm _looking for"_Ryo then winked, and walked off as Rika's song began playing,. When the guitar began playing to everyone's surprise it wasn't one of the musicians playing, it was Rika.

"_hold on to me love_  
_you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_

_say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight"_ after she was done she took off the guitar and gave it to the person who was suppose to play it and walked off leaving the crowds screaming and clapping. Then Matt came up to speakers and announced that the duet is now beginning in each stage was one pair. Right across from Matt was T.K. and Kari, to the right was Ryo and Rika, and then to the left was Takuya and Zoe.

"Ok the moment you all have been waiting for, the duet!" shouted Matt as his stage light turned off and T.K. and Kari's turned on.

"Hi there," smiled Kari while the crowed cheered and shouted. "We will be singing a piece T.K. wrote."

"It's called 'Can't help falling in love'," T.K. said as the melody started playing.

**Kari:** (I just can't help falling in love with you)

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
shall I say would it be a sin (be a sin)

If I can't help falling in love with you

**T.K.:** Like a river flows (Oooh)  
to the sea (Oooh)  
so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
**Kari:** Some things are meant to be

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help

Falling in love (falling in love) with you (with you)

**T.K.: **Like a river flows (Oooh)  
to the sea (Oooh)  
so it goes  
some things are meant to be

**Kari:** Some things are meant to be

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
for I can't help falling in love with you

**T.K. and Kari: **Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help falling in love with you  
(Falling in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes (cause I can't)  
Falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you)

**Kari: **Falling in love with you…

They both then started to bow and the lights went to Ryo and Rika. "Well hey there," said Ryo waving, which the girls all squealed. "This next piece was created by this girl right here," he said pointing at Rika with her arms crossed. She drank a red liquid that Takuya gave her saying it was medicine.

"Let's get to the point Akiyama. This song is called Bring me to life," she said as the crowed started 'oooo-ing' and laughing until the song started. As usual the guitarist didn't know how to play Rika's song so she played it herself.

**Rika:** how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

**Ryo: **(Wake me up)  
**Rika: **Wake me up inside  
**Ryo: **(I can't wake up)  
**Rika: **Wake me up inside  
**Ryo: **(Save me)  
**Rika: **call my name and save me from the dark  
**Ryo: **(Wake me up)  
**Rika: **bid my blood to run  
**Ryo: **(I can't wake up)  
**Rika: **before I come undone  
**Ryo: **(Save me)  
**Rika: **save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

**Ryo: **(Wake me up)  
**Rika: **Wake me up inside  
**Ryo: **(I can't wake up)  
**Rika: **Wake me up inside  
**Ryo: **(Save me)  
**Rika: **call my name and save me from the dark  
**Ryo: **(Wake me up)  
**Rika: **bid my blood to run  
**Ryo: **(I can't wake up)  
**Rika: **before I come undone  
**Ryo: **(Save me)  
**Rika: **save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
**Ryo: **(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
**Rika: **Bring me to life  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling only  
You are the life among the dead

**Ryo: **all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**Rika: **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
**Ryo: **without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
**Rika: **bring me to life

**Ryo: **(Wake me up)  
**Rika: **Wake me up inside  
**Ryo: **(I can't wake up)  
**Rika: **Wake me up inside  
**Ryo: **(Save me)  
**Rika: **call my name and save me from the dark  
**Ryo: **(Wake me up)  
**Rika: **bid my blood to run  
**Ryo: **(I can't wake up)  
**Rika: **before I come undone  
**Ryo: **(Save me)  
**Rika: **save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
**Ryo:** I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**Rika:** Bring me to life…..

When the song ended the crowd cheered louder than they had ever cheered before, all for Ryo and Rika. Then, as they're song ended next was Takuya and Zoe's stage the lights showed red andorange as it moved around. Takuya and Zoe started dancing when they stared singing...

**Takuya:** Why, why, why

**Zoe:** Oh ooh ohh

**Takuya:** There you are, in a darkened room  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow  
Here I stand in the shadows  
**Zoe: **In the shadows  
**Takuya: **Come to come, come to me  
**Takuya and Zoe:** Can't you see that  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
**Takuya:** So why(why), why don't you let me love you  
**Zoe:** Ooh ooh, yeah  
Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
It's a serenade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby, ohh

**Takuya:** Before I start going crazy  
**Zoe:** Going crazy, ohh  
**Takuya:** Run to me  
**Zoe:** Run to me  
**Takuya and Zo**e: Cause I'm dying...  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (I don't want to cry)  
my body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
so why

**Zoe: **Why, why don't you let me love you  
**Takuya**: I want to feel you need me  
**Zoe:** Feel you need me  
**Takuya**: Just like the air you're breathing  
**Zoe:** Breathing, I need you here in my life

**Takuya:** Don't walk away, don't walk away  
**Zoe:** Don't walk away, don't walk away- Just then the lights went out and after a few moments came back on. Murmurs filled the room and then all that was heard was, "Rika!" and the whole concert were canceled.

* * *

a/n: sry it took soo long! but i made it up to didn't i, i made it longer this time! be happy oh yea if u wanna kno the songs jux ask me in the review i'll be happie to give you the name  
Rika: yeah they better be happy, what happened to me anyways!  
Ryo: I don't know...  
Davis: Hey when am I going to be on!  
Kari and Zoe: never  
Davis: how rude!  
T.K.: well anyways see you next chapter!  
Everyone: Bye! 


	8. Silver Bottle

**a/n: hehehe don't hit me! > ...and to make you all happy...(i hope)...this chapter is mostly a...erm...romance one? well basically...i can't explain it! ;; just read and you'll find out!please don't hurt me!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on R2T**

_Just then the powers went out and then came back on. Murmurs filled the room but all they heard was, "Rika!" and the concert was announced cancelled. _

_

* * *

_

**R2T  
****Chapter 8  
****Silver Bottle**

"Why does it always have to be me in this stupid building..." Rika muttered, sitting upright. She looked to her right and saw Ryo with his face buried in the pillow. She smiled to her self and got up trying not to wake him since it was 6 in the morning. But as she got up she winced in pain as her head started throbbing. She slowly went to the table where her bag was. She noticed an empty bottle with a silver top and made a mental reminder to ask Ryo about it when he wakes up. She then made her way to the sofa where her bag was and dug in. "You guys had better not touch anything in here," she muttered, while searching for something in her bag. Her hands touched a plastic bag and she sighed in relief. She took it out with a notebook, scissor, and a glue stick. By 7:30 she finished what she was doing and smiled to herself in victory.

"Hey, what's that?" Ryo asked suddenly, pointing at the notebook while coming to sit next to her. She turned her back towards him and quickly placed her item in her bag. She got up, but once again, winced in pain as her head started to pound.

"You'll find out soon enough, Akiyama," she smirked, and she went to lie down on her bed. She then remembered the bottle, "What is that bottle anyways?"

"Oh, that's your medicine, tomorrow you'll have to drink Zoe's (medicine) bottle," he smiled, causing Rika to raise a brow. "The doctor gave us each a bottle to give you everyday: first T.K., then Takuya, then me." Rika then sat up and asked,

"Can you tell me when I can get out of this hellhole?" she glared at him. He chuckled and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Well, the nurse said you can come back to the hotel when you're feeling better," he smiled and looked at her, causing her to blush a bit.

"Well what are we still doing here lets go!" she yelled and kicked him off the bed. She grinned when she felt him fall on the floor. _Serves you right_, she thought smiling to herself.

**T.K. and Kari**

"Wow, this place looks so peaceful," Kari smiled. She took T.K.'s hand and ran down to the lake where she stood, looking at the swans floating in the water. She clasped her hand behind her back and T.K. stood next to her watching the sun rise.

"Kari, how does your parent feel about you on TV?" T.K. asked. Kari looked at him with confusion and then she smiled.

"Well I got a message from Tai the other day that they were really happy that I found something that I'm happy doing." She laughed as she explained how Tai begged her to give him 2 tickets to her next show so that he can make something happen between him and Sora.

"Well, that is pretty sweet of him... in a weird and nice way," T.K. smiled and looked at his watch. "Ok, I'm sure the restaurant is open by now, you hungry?" she nodded and they walked to the restaurant to eat breakfast. "Oh I forgot, here Kari I got it while we were sight seeing," he smiled and he gave her a rectangular box. Kari opened it and saw a beautiful crystal necklace with the symbol of light printed on it.

"That's so sweet of you T.K." She smiled and took the necklace and placed it around her neck. "I love it," she said, and gave T.K. a hug. They walked happily to the restaurant, hand in hand.

**Takuya and Zoe**

"Oh, I'm back home!" she squealed in delight as Takuya went and sat next her on the bench. He gave her an ice cream cone and she took it cheerfully, "Thank you."

"So you live here Zoe?" he asked, trying to get to know her better.

"Lived here, it was a long time ago but I still remember the sweet smell of Paris," she said with an accent and she started giggling. She leaned her head onto Takuya's chest and laid there eating her ice cream while listening to a sweet melody of Takuya heart. "After this want to go to a café, I have a need for some latte."

"Sure, then we can go to an amusement park and have everyone crowed around us," he muttered sarcastically. "Maybe I should get some coffee too, I'm pretty tired."

"Takuya! Why didn't you tell me you were tired! You could've stayed and slept in," Zoe said, getting up.

"But I'd rather be with you physically than dream about you mentally," he smiled slyly and made Zoe blushed a bit.

Zoe began to think of places they could go without being attacked by huge fans. "Hmmm…. Oh I know what we can do!" Zoe smiled and pulled Takuya to the movie theatre. After they sat down, Takuya fell asleep before the movie even started. Zoe laid her head on his chest smiling and watched the movie. _See you get to be with me physically and mentally, _she smiled and snuggled closer to Takuya.

**Ryo and Rika**

"Okay, we're here," Ryo said as he open the door for Rika.

"What is wrong with me," Rika muttered to herself, placing a hand on her head. She held her head with one hand the other she used to hold her backpack. Ryo went to Rika's side to support her and placed her on the sofa.

"I still don't understand how you could have a headache when you didn't drink any alcohol," Ryo said, pouring her a glass of water. He then sat down next to her and gave her the water. She drank it anxiously, hoping it would make the pain go away. Fortunately, it did and she slammed the cup on the glass table, and took a breath of relief. "Okay, now do you want anything to eat?" Ryo asked getting up from the couch. He went to the kitchen and started cooking some eggs and sausages. Rika smiled mentally as she opened her secret notebook and began tracing the pictures with her hand.

"You know, you can go do whatever you want. This is Paris, the most wonderful place on earth," she said aloud, trying not to sound desperate.

"I know, but I'd rather go with my pumpkin instead," he smirked and handed Rika her plate. "Besides, if I go out now, I'll be crushed with mobs and fans."

"Really, are you sure you **have** any fans," she shot back, smirking at him.

"Well it's pretty hard to tell, since yesterday they were all screaming my name," Ryo informed her, mimicking his fans. She chuckled softly, which didn't go unnoticed by Ryo. "Wow, I didn't think I would ever make you smile," he said and ate in triumph.

"Well, don't think about it then," she said while finishing up her meal. "How about we go…"just then her head started to spin and she started seeing things in black and white. Rika looked and saw something from the corner of her eyes. She saw a little girl that looked just like her when she was little. She was at the doorway, looking at Rika and then she started to run. Rika dropped her plate on the floor and followed after her.

"Rika? Rika, hey wait up!" Ryo yelled while he grabbed his coat and ran after her. _What is going on with her lately,_ he thought to himself trying not to lose track of her. Rika made her way past the streets with ease since it was just still morning. _Where are you taking me?_ She thought and came to a dead end. The little girl then vanished and a door appeared. Rika's vision then went back to normal. "Rika, are you alright?" Ryo asked, placing a hand on her shoulders.

"I'm not sure…" she replied. She put her hand to her face and started shaking. "…I saw... a little girl, …me…" She turned to Ryo thinking she would find him looking at her strangely, but to her surprise he looked relieved, "You believe me?" she asked him in awe.

"Well duh, like you would make a lie after throwing away my wonderful food," he smiled jokingly and placed his jacket on her. "Come on, let's go and find a quiet place to sit," he said, taking a last look around the place before he put his arms around her and ushered her out of there. Rika blushed a little bit and lowered her head. Moments later they arrived at a park filled with people playing and just having fun. "I think this a good place to rest. Mind telling me what happened?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well, I was enjoying your **_wonderful_** food…" she paused when she saw him smirk. "…and then all of a sudden I saw this little girl at the door, this girl, well she looked just like me when I was little. She ran and so I followed her, and that was when you found me at that place, she vanished and there my story ends."

"Wow, you think you saw a ghost? Or maybe it might be a digimon," he said while she looked at him strangely.

"Well, no use talking about something we don't even know exist," Rika said standing up. "I challenge you to a digimon battle!" she said, changing the conversation, making Ryo sweat drop anime style.

"You still haven't forgotten that I whooped your ass huh?" he reminded her teasingly while they walked to a table to start their game. "Alright missy let's see what you've learned," he grinned as they began to place the cards. Minutes later, Ryo thought about giving up, it was a tie anyways, so he stood up and walked pass Rika.

"Where are you going," she asked. She watched him walk up to an ice cream vendor a few feet from them. He smiled and asked,

"You want anything, my treat," he offered. Rika got up and made her way to him. She picked a banana sundae while he chose cookies 'n cream ice cream cone. She then walked back to the table to make sure no one came and stole their cards. They continued on their game while eating their ice creams.

"Ok I quit, you win, happy?" he gave up, and placed his card down into his deck. She looked at him and glared.

"Whatever," she said, with the spoon in her mouth. "I hate it when people pity me," she told Ryo and gathered up her cards.

"I think it's time to go somewhere else, since this place is unsuitable for a wild cat like you," he said. Rika got mad and shoved her ice cream in his face.

"Baka…" she got up and started to walk towards the water fountain. Ryo followed her to the water fountain and washed his face. He turned to her noticing his jacket still around her and grinned.

"That was really uncalled for Rika," he said while walking up towards her and stopped right in front of her, looking intently into her eyes, causing her to blush.

"What are you going to do about it," she said, tempting him.

"Hmm..." he took a pose as if he were thinking of something to do back, "Aha! I got it!"

He quickly dipped his remaining ice cream onto her nose, and ran for his life. She stood there shockingly surprised at the sudden action that took place. Then after a few minutes, she glared at him and wiped her nose. "Akiyama! Get your butt back here!" and started running after him.

* * *

a/n: soooo how was it? i know sappy...but i wanted to make this chapter a erm...well...a very romantic one...which i hope it was  
Rika: your changing the fact that it took you who knows how long to post...  
a/n: shhhhhh they'll remember!  
Kari: it was 2 months and...i'm sure you had a good reason right?  
Takuya: yea...right...  
a/n: hey! the site was down so i couldnt post it like on the 28!  
T.K.: it still took you about 2 months...  
a/n: why is everyone against me! ;;  
Ryo: no reason  
Zoe: just want to make you feel guilty for our readers  
a/n:.sooo cruel...see you next chapter...  
everyone: bye!


	9. Effects part 1

Hiya everyone!

hehehe i know you all hate me and i dont blame you but believe me when i say...I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK! but anywho i'm sure you want to see the story...unless of course you hate me soo much for not updating as fast and you decided not to read my story...yeah ok story!

p.s. i am pretty sure you'll spot a lot of spelling errors since i tried to type this as fast as i could with little inspiration...ok i'm gone for sure this time... story!

* * *

**R2T  
Chapter 9  
Effects**

"My, my having fun are we?" stated Matt.

"Well we were until you called, brother…" replied T.K on his cell phone with Matt. "So what is it that you need Matt?"

"I know I promised not to make another concert again while we are in Paris, but this is a no exception thing…" started Matt. "…And well…"

**Rika and Ryo**

"I'm bored…" yawned Rika sitting under a tree looking out, with Ryo in the background flinching with every word Rika says. "Alright I'm done here lets go back and see what we're suppose to do next-"

"Rika! Over here!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Zoe, what's up?" asked Rika coolly.

"What do you mean what's up! I've been trying to call you for the last 2 hours!" yelled Zoe while Takuya was trying to calm her down.

"Oh? I must've turned it off…"said Rika thinking back.

"Anyways, Kari called and said to meet up at the hotel right away!" said Zoe interrupting Rika's thoughts. "Let's go!" she exclaimed grabbing her clueless friends hand. When they arrived at the hotel, they noticed that the building was torn up like someone was looking for something or someone.

"What the heck happened here?" asked Takuya looking around the tumbled place. Just then something got his eye. He ran towards it and started digging while Ryo, Rika, and Zoe went to help. In the pile of broken-down walls and glasses was a man.

"Mr. are you alright?" asked Zoe as the man stirred a little bit he then pointed to the left and muttered.

" K-Kari," he then went unconscious again. Zoe stayed with the man while the rest went to where the man pointed at. As they kept digging and throwing away rocks and walls they found Kari and T.K.

"Kari, T.K.!" Rika shouted as she lifted up Kari. "Kari speak to me, what the hell happened to you!" Kari then began to move a little.

"Rika…" she whispered. "…digimon……back…." She then went unconscious just like the man.

"Buddy, what the heck happen to you?" Takuya spoke with a hint of concern, when T.K. opened his eyes Ryo began to sense something wrong in the air.

"Who did this T.K.?" he asked.

"Matt...Matt…Kari…where's Kari!" shouted T.K. getting up and flinching as he scanned to area. He look to his side and there was Kari lying down next to Rika. He looked across from them and lying on the rock next to Zoe was someone familiar…"hey wait a moment, Tai!"

"Who's that T.K.?" Ryo asked as T.K. got up and stumbled towards the man next to Zoe. "Is that the "Tai" you were talking about?" he nodded and carelessly dropped down in front of him.

"Tai is Kari's older brother…" started T.K. "…he flew in to warn us about…about…"

"About what, Blondie?" came in Rika, carrying Kari on her back.

"Digimon, a digimon, he warned me and Kari about a new digimon threat. But then we were suddenly attacked…"

**

* * *

Flash back **

"_Kari, T.K. watch out!" Tai yelled as his push both of them to the floor while a huge iron ball flew passed them hitting everything in its way causing it to break the walls of the hotel. Tai looked up and saw a figure of Matt he then looked around. **Strange there should be shrieks of people screaming and running away. There is barely any noise!**_

"_Matt! What are you doing?" screamed T.K._

"_That's not you're brother T.K. that's warpmon **(a/n: lol that's a made up digimon name or so I think…anyways on with the story!) **He is a digimon who time warps thing in and out of space he also has the ability to deceive others to thinking who he really is. But right now we're not in Paris anymore." said Tai glaring at Warpmon._

"_Ah that's new, usually it was Izzy, Ken, Henry, or that poor excuse of a digimon who would've figured that out, Tai I'm impressed," sneered the Matt look alike._

"_Where are we then!" yelled Kari._

"_My dear, we are in the digital world…" Warpmon replied stepping up and smirking._

"_Where is my brother!" glared T.K._

"_He is now under my control!" laughed Warpmon before everything collapsed. _

* * *

"…and that's what I remembered, I think we're back in the real world now since you guys are here, he must've sent us back with the building," said T.K. looking at his surroundings.

"Well we can't stay here anymore!" said Ryo as a police siren was heard faintly at first but then became piercing as they came closer.

"Let's go I can run fine just grab Tai!" T.K. said quickly and they ran to find a safe place to stay.

"Follow me, we can stay at my cousins place!" whispered Zoe as she lead the way towards a huge mansion. She pressed a button waiting for a reply. "Okay guys let me handle this."

"Zoe darling, is that you?" came in a voice.

"Vivian, it's been a while," smiled Zoe sweetly. "May my friends and I come in?"

"Well of course! But call me Vi I'm not a woman yet!" shouted Vi as the gate opened and a car drove them to the mansion. When they approached the house a girl, about Zoe's age with blondish brown hair, came barging out of the house. "Zoe!"

"Vi, been a while, but can we go inside I got some injured friends," said Zoe sadly moving her eyes toward Kari, T.K., and Tai.

"Of course! Men take them to the hospital wing!" commanded Vi; the men in black suits took them while Takuya and Ryo followed. The girls then went inside to the guest room so that the they could talk privately until the boys arrive.

"Vi this is one of my bestest friend, Rika Nonaka," smiled Zoe introducing Rika.

"Hello," said Rika standing against the wall.

"I know who she is, I know who all your friends are," said Vi taking a sip of tea. "After all I see you all on the music channel," she smiled.

"Oh I see, well anyways thanks Vi for letting us stay," smiled Zoe taking a bite of some cookies.

"So you have a little hospital in this place?" questioned Rika with her arms crossed look at the floor.

"Well yes, my mother and father are always saying that if one of us gets sick the doctor might be here on time so we have a working doctor and nurse right here in my home isn't that nice?" she smiled again.

"Us, so you have siblings then?" Rika questioned again while Zoe continued gulping down some more cookies,

"Wow these are still the best Vi!" Zoe complimented and drank her tea.

"Thank you cousin, and yes I do have another sibling but she's just a baby, so what's with all the questions?" asked Vi looking up from her glass.

"Just curious," said Rika before the guys came in.

"Well Tai and Kari is going to be fine," said Takuya with Ryo trailing behind him.

"T.K. is alright too he's going to stay in there to look after them," Ryo continued.

"Is it alright if we stayed over the night?" Zoe asked while handing a cookie over to Takuya, which he took happily.

"I would be insulted if you didn't; besides my father and mother are out of town this week so stay as long as you please. Oh gracious it's almost nightfall, I'll show you to your rooms and please help yourselves with the clothes and things inside because now that you're here it'll be you're real room," smiled Vi as she got up and went towards the double stairs. (it's kind of like beauty and the beast) "Ladies in the right wing, Men in the left now come on dinner is going to be at 8 it'll give you an hour and a half for preparations." She then left them alone in the guest room.

"What does she mean when she said that it's going to be our _real_ rooms?" Takuya asked a bit worried. "Maybe she's a digim- ow!" he was interrupted when Zoe hit him on the head.

"Let's just go, she probably just saw the news," said Zoe while she and Rika turn to the right the hallway was blocked by a red silk curtain. On the other side of the curtain was a long hallway full of door ways each door had names implanted them. Zoe and Rika's were the fourth door across from each other.

"Rika I want you to shower then put on the clothing's that they have and come out, in one hour then we can do something together," Zoe smiled and went to her room. Rika just stood there for about a minute and went to hers.

"Hmm," she muttered sort of liking this place, it had a touch of Rika-ness to it. _Should've known this would happen since my name was on the door. _Everything was perfect; her walk in closet had no girly stuff at all, and also it held lots and lots of name brand shoes. Her room was painted white with huge shelf of digimon cards. _Interesting…_she had to admit it was better than her home. After about 30 minutes she came out of the shower with her robe on and went inside her walk through closet.

She saw a long selection of ca pri's, shirts, and under garments. She happily took a shirt much like her old one but instead it was green, and instead of a broken heart it had a silver star. She then wore an army ca pri and her red wrist bands. She decided that she would have her hair tied up and went outside. It had been 5 minute since she waited for Zoe and now she was getting impatient. _Does it take her that long just to dress up?_ She thought just before the door opened and Zoe got out wearing a cropped jean jacket with a lavender top and jean skirt, she then notice that Zoe was wearing her old beanie again.

"Took you long enough," said Rika impatiently she closed her door and walked up to Zoe. "So what now?"

"Let's go to Kari's room, I heard she is in her room now," replied Zoe also closing her door and walking towards the door next to hers. She knocked on the door and saw Kari already up and dressed in a cropped pink peasant blouse with her jean shorts. "Kari? Why are you up?"

"Huh? Oh, you're cousin said that dinner was at 8 so I got up and dressed," replied Kari letting them come in her room. Just like Rika's, Kari's room had what Kari had wanted walls white with beautiful, wood furniture.

"Shouldn't you be in bed and getting healed?" Rika asked sitting on a coach opposite of Zoe and Kari.

"Well I am I guess," she laughed. "The nurses here are amazing, much faster than the ones in Tokyo." She reminisced and proceeded toward the door. "Let's go I'm sure everyone's waiting for us!"

"Um, sure, okay!" shouted Zoe confusingly. "I've sort of forgot where the dining room was though," she smile sheepishly making Kari laugh and Rika smile.

"I believe it's next to the guest room, Zoe," announced Rika as nicely as possible; after all they are her best friends. "Can we eat now?" everyone nodded and left. At the room everyone was dressed up very nicely, the boys wearing almost the same thing except the colors were different. "Wow, they must be _real_ close…" Rika muttered to Kari and Zoe causing them to giggle. As they got settled Tai got wheeled in from the hospital wing.

"Tai, are you alright?" Kari asked concerned about her brothers welfare, which she received a smile and a "of course!" from him. At the table the girls sat on one side while the boys on the other and Tai at the end with Vi on the other. They chatted about what had happen earlier on that day, and what the future might hold. That night they all slept peacefully except one.

_Everything is flashing red and white, a little girl with brown hair being chased by a shadow of some sort in a long corridor. She seems to be lost, looking left and right as if she was looking for someone. But when she turned around the shadow appeared again making her run once again. And as she runs the red light flashed and flashed, with every flash the girl grew and grew into a teenager, with hair tied up and glowing violet eyes. She ran almost making towards the door when suddenly the shadow grabbed her ankle and dragged her down clawing its claws into her skin. She scream and scream her fingers digging in the floor trying to get away, but no use the shadows claws were scratching her legs with every movement she made. She was in pain and about to be devoured by the shadow until a faint light appeared and a boy about her age appeared. He reached his hands out for her and she took it feeling a sense of familiarity._

Rika woke up sweating in the middle of the night _that boy why is he so familiar?_, looking at the clock it was 2:14 a.m. she got up and dug into her bag taking out a notebook that looked a lot like a scrapped book. She flipped the pages and stopped at one particular page, a picture of Ryo and Rika sitting in near a campfire. She smiled and fell asleep, finally having the peace she needed. Not knowing someone was looking at her.

"Seems that I still need a little work to do…" sneered a repulsive and faint voice.

* * *

a/n: oky...i think that every chapter I keep updating slower and slower  
Rika: you are...  
Davis: but you must have an excuse this time...  
a/n: i do! i had a writers block!  
everyone: sure...anyways we're sorry for her laziness and unimaginative mind.  
Rika: since our so called author is "away"...  
Kari: on behalf of Freya Lin we say...  
Zoe: YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE COOKIES SHE HAS!  
a/n:screams i'll be working on chapter 10 then! glares  
R2T: see you next chapter  
everyone: bye!


	10. Effects part 2

Ook...um i updated hehe? at least it hasnt been a full month yet tho...so plz dont hate me!

I would like to thank Kaydreams for reviewing my last chapter! you were my only motivation left for this chapter! thank you! now on with the story!

* * *

**R2T  
Chapter 10  
Effects part 2**

Rika's POV

Ugh, why does my head hurt so badly? Where am I anyways? I looked around me and found stuff that looks pretty appealing to me then I saw these two girls. One with very short brown hair and the other was with long blond long hair. Who are these people?

"Rika, are you alright?" the brunette girl asked me.

"How do you know my name? Who are you anyways?" I asked coldly. Who said I should be nice to strangers even if they do look a little bit familiar.

"What are you talking about? I'm Zoe and that's Kari remember?" the blond girl said to me. But I just shook my head. What are they trying to prove? I don't have any friends. I got up and glared at them.

"You guys better be gone from this room, when I come out," I snapped feeling a bit guilty, but then again it must be something I ate. When I finished showering and put on my clothes they were gone. Heh so they listened. I walk to the table next to the bed and found a scrapbook. I looked through it I don't remember making this scrapbook but somehow when I saw that boy next to me I felt happy almost. Who is he and why is everything so messed up? I put that and everything else in my bag and walked out of the room.

"Hello Rika," a girl with brown hair with blond streaks.

"Who are you?" I asked it seems that I will be saying that for a while.

"I am Vi, you're best friend," she smirked in a creepy way then her greens eye turned red-ish in like a second or maybe I'm just hallucinating.

"Best friend? I don't have any friends," I started to walk away but she ran in front of me.

"Trust me, I am. Remember Renamon? Well you used to teach me how to become a better tamer by letting me watch you and Renamon battle," she said smiling in a little girl way.

"Really, I don't remember-"

"You kind of got amnesia from a digimon hitting you from behind," she said almost too quickly. Well then again that would explain some things.

"Then what happened to Renamon?" I asked curiously, it feels likeI haven't seen her for such a long time even if that girl said it was just recently.

"If you follow me we'll be able to see her," she smiled taking my hand and leading me further down the hallway. I complied. I mean I want to see Renamon, besides she seems harmless almost. I just hope that maybe my memories will come back to me so I can figure out if what I'm doing is right or not. Anyways I followed her and she led me to this place that doesn't really look like Renamon would be in. I doubt she wouldbe in a pitch balckplace with nothing and no one. I look to find Vi but she hadjust vanished.

* * *

Regular POV 

"What do you mean she's not herself?" T.K. asked looking at Kari and Zoe weirdly.

"I mean what I mean, she says she doesn't know us. Go and talk to her Ryo; you knew her before us, she'll probably talk to you," Kari insisted, pushing Ryo to the west wing. Ryo was about to knock but the door just opened by itself.

"Rika?" Ryo said loudly walking in with everyone behind him. They started searching her room calling out her name, but no one answered until a knock was heard at the doorway. It was Vi.

"Why is everyone in Rika's room?" she asked curiously with a glint of satifaction. Everyone could sense something really bad was going to happen. Vi walked in, and with every step she took the ground she walked on turned black, her eyes turned bright red. She started to laugh evilly.

"Who are you? What did you do to my cousin!" Zoe yelled while Takuya went in front of her. Vi just smiled evilly and tranformed into warpmon.

"Warpmon!" Tai, Kari, and T.K.yelled angrily.

"That's my name don't ware it out! And for you're cousin she is doing just fine with the other one, Matt, i believe that was his name." he grinned. "But first I would like to show you a fiery friend of mines," he grinned even wider stepping aside to show Rika standing there looking dazed, her eyes showed no emotion, nothing what so ever.

"Rika, is that you?" Tai asked before Warpon started laughing again.

"You fool, humans are so easy to minipulate. All you need is to gain trust and knowledge and you've already won," he started laughing again.

"What are you talking about! How did you get Rika this way!" Takuya screamed at him showing his fist.

"It was quite easy actually, like I said all I needed was her trust," he chuckled while putting an arm over her shoulder. Just then a nerve suddently snapped from Ryo. He ran to Warpmon at full speed, moments away from punching him when Rika between them.

"Rika, what are you doing!" Ryo asked beggingly. Rika looked up and punched him in the stomach and kicked him causing him flying to the group. Warpmon stood there laughing his head off.

"Ryo!" T.K. and Takuya helped him sit up.

"What did you do to her!"Ryo groaned. "Answer me!"Warpmon smirked and whispered something in Rika's ear. Ryo's grip on the ground increased.

" Wait a minute, were you the doctor?" Kari asked suddently.

"What are you talking about," Tai looked at her with confusion.

"DING! DING! DING! We have a winner!" Warpmon joked evilly. "That 'medicine' I _personally_ gave you, were actually potions to get Rika to me," He started making everyone gasp. "You see..."

**Flash Back**

"I am happy to announce that your friend is just fine," he smiled in a luxurious way and handed Ryo a silver bottle, Kari a pink bottle, T.K. a yellow bottle and Takuya a red bottle. "Make sure she takes one of your bottles once a day starting tomorrow you must take in this order: Yellow, red, silver,then Pink. By the time she finish taking the last bottle she'll be brand new" ...

**Flash back ends**

"The Yellow bottle was for strength...Red was for rage...silver was for a memory loss"

"But I didnt give her the pink one yet!" Kari said before he opened his hand showing an empty bottle.

"I had her drink it personally, the pink causes loyalty to me," he smiled laughingly. "Now Rika, dear, destory them." he growled. Rika

looked up and ran towards them with a sword in her hand. She was about to swing when all of sudden a orange claw stopped the hit.

"Greymon!" Tai yelled cheerfully. Then Magnaangemon appeared.

"It's time to move!" Greymon said while Mangaangemon took everyone and left. Greymon followed afterwards.

* * *

a/n: okay sorry again for not posting again sooner...but it took me a while to put this up because i was in Oakland and that computer didnt have word so yea sorry again! plz review T.T i need motivation and to know if you guys are still reading my story!  
Rika: she's getting sappy again...  
Kari: sorry again for her sake...  
Zoe: well see you next chapter!  
Everyone: bye! 


	11. Gathering

**R2T  
Chapter 11  
The Gathering**

"Well, that wasn't fun at all," sneered Warpmon. He leaned in close to Rika and licked her cheeks. "Still fresh as ever."

"What do we do now?" Rika asked monotonely not keeping her eyes off the ground in which Ryo was lying on. _Why does he look so familiar to me?_

"Well we can start by taking off that bag of yours," he was going to take the bag off himself but Rika wouldn't let go. "Let go you pip squeak!" he growled but then he stopped. "Hehehe, hahaha! This brainless moron still has a bit sense in her!" he laughed angrily.

"I'm sorry," Rika said again monotonely. Warpmon looked at her and just smirked.

"Ehh, fine you can keep that stupid bag of yours, not like it makes any difference. Come we have a lot of planning to do. If we ever want to destroy the digidestineds."

* * *

"Ugh! I hate this!" Ryo got up and punched the wall still aching from Rika's kick.

"Ryo, lets not get emotional about this. We have to be smarter," Tai said trying to calm Ryo down but failing miserably. Ryo just shook him off and went towards the balcony. To which they had escaped to a place built by the digimons, hidden in the forest.

"Lets just leave him alone for a sec, let him blow of some steam," said Takuya sitting next to Zoe and trying to get her to sleep. "Today was just too much for everyone," he said referring to Rika, T.k., and Zoe's loss.

"So Warpmon has Rika, you say?" Renamon walked up from the shadows.

"Yes, and who are you?" Kari asked sitting next to T.K. with her head on his shoulders.

"She claims to be Rika's partner," Gatomon said from above Kari's head. She then jumped down onto Kari's arms. Understanding pefectly about Renamons situation she nodded giving Renamon the answer she needed.

"Why did you guys build this place?" Zoe asked looking around seeing many digimon she never seen before.

"To help and hide endangered digimons since Warpmon had gain control of the eastern digital world. And he is coming here, to the western part. We need you're help again digidestineds," Tentomon flew in and showed a few digimons badly injured.

"I've emailed everyone that I know to come to the digiworld," said Tai taking out his cellphone which turned into a digivice. Ryo walked inside over hearing Tai's words.

"Tai what did you do?" he asked.

"Hm, I emailed my friends from the real world, why?" Tai asked while Ryo took out his D-power.

"Because if you can email you're friends from the digital world then so can I,"Ryo said as he began emailing everyone from his side. Takuya took the hint and took out his D-tector and began emailing his group as well. "Alright that should do it! I hope theres a way for everyone to come to the digital world."

"So all we need to do now is wait for everyone to come, I guess," Zoe said finally falling asleep on Takuya's lap. _I hope so, for your sake Zoe, _Takuya thought while stroking her silky hair. _I hope so. _An hour or so later, Tai's group entered from the broken t.v. which was on a table next to T.K. and Kari. Then Ryo's group appeared with the arc outside, and a few moments later Trailmon came from no where and out came Zoe's group.

"Yo, Ryo my man! So where this evil digimon person at!" Kazu yelled while being shoved by Davis.

"Hey thats my line! Kari, hey how you doing?" Davis smiled brightly ignoring the fact that her head was on T.K.'s shoulders.

"Takuya!" Tommy yelled running to a sleeping Zoe and hugging Takuya, which cause Zoe to wake up.

"So who are all these people?" Koji muttered walking over to Takuya. He was about to explain when someone inturrupted him

"People, people settle down. You were all called here because only you can help stop this evil digimon who calls himself Warpmon. He took Matt, Vi, and Rika as hostage so we have to think of something to get them back! You probably do not know each other yet, but know this. You each are a digidestined or a legendary warrior and so work together to defeat this creature!" Ophanimon said while everyone stared at her with aw.

"She reminds me of angemon," Davis whispered to Kari and T.k. making them laugh. "What?"

"She should because thats angemons ultimate form," T.K. said making Davis blush.

"Ophanimon, she looks so pretty," Juri said sitting on a chair.

"Juri, aren't you sick I heard that you were in the hospital for days," Ryo asked concernedly while she just shook her head.

"I'm okay, I'm more stable than I was back then. I get a little weak at times but that's rarely," she smiled while Susie went up to Juri and hugged her.

"So we have to save the digital world again," Koji said and smiled.

"Sounds like fun," Koichi smiled.

"Maybe fun to you but it's personal for me," Zoe growled as she got up off the floor.

"Now, before we go to the dining room and eat lets all get to know each other so that we will be able to help each other with ease," Seraphimon said standing next to Ophanimon. Everyone nodded and so they began to get to know each other better, in hope to gain back they're friends and also the digital world.

* * *

"Master, how long do we wait for the pathetic digidestineds?" Rika asked monotonely as she sat next to Vi. Getting bored, Rika decided to look through her bag and took out a notebook. She looked through it, and somehow felt a longing to sing the words with the melody that had played softly in her head. She was about to hum it when she heard Vi speak, and decided against it.

"Yes, I do wish they would hurry up," Vi said evilly caressing her nails and lying down next to Matt.

"Just a bit more longer my pets, they're on the verge of becoming stronger. It'll be loads of fun!" Warpmon said laughing evilly.

"Yes Master," Matt, Vi, and Rika said in unison as Warpmon continued to laugh. Rika subconcously wrote a message on the last page of her notebook and put it away.

* * *

a/n: ok i know this is short but i can't really come up with anything at this moment so sorry!  
Davis: YES! I'm finally in the story! in you're face T.S.  
T.K.: it's T.K...  
Tommy: Besides Davis, he has a bigger part than you.  
Davis: oh come on, gemme a break  
a/n: NEVER! muahaha  
Ryo: See you next chapter!  
Everyone: Bye!


	12. Plans

**R2T  
Chapter 12  
Plans**

"Okay, so you guys got the plan?" Tai asked, chewing down a mouthfull of noodles. 

"Tai, close you're mouth when you're eating. It's digusting!" Sora shouted and Kari and Mimi giggle. Tai just opened his mouth bigger towards Sora, getting mad she got up and wacked him on the head with the chair. 

"Ow..." 

"Yeah, we got you're plan, but how are we suppose to find them?" Koji said coldly putting down his chopstick and crossing his arm. 

"He reminds me a lot of Ken when he was evil," Yolie whispered to the girls making them laugh. At the same time Takato whispered the same thing but said Rika instead. 

"I agree; we can't comence our plan without knowing where they are," Henry stated taking a sip from his cup with Terriermon on his head. 

"J.P. that was my fish!" shouted Kazu trying to get his fish back. 

"I think you had enough Kazu, anymore and you won't be of any help to us" Guardromon joked while Kazu just pouted. 

"Okay...back to the subject," started Cody hoping they would actually get to the point. 

"If we can somehow find them even for a second that would be helpful," Izzy began. "With this new software I will be able to calculate where a digimon or person is in a matter of minutes..." 

"But the problem is, is that you need that person to be in your rador in order to track it down right?" Ken finished with Yolie staring at him with awe. They have been dating ever since they met up with each other again after the digital disaster. 

"Correct, if we can somehow drag them here I can pin point they're location automatically," Izzy replied and shut his laptop. 

"Wow, Izzy you're amazing!" Koichi smiled making him blush. 

"Well, you just have to get the right stuff," he shrugged. The dining hall became full of laughter and chatter. 

"Guy's, we have another problem," Joe said, everyone looked at him. "What do we do if we actually do capture the hostages, it's not as if the spell will ware off. Like you said he was making Rika drink the potions once everyday because it was so strong. What if the bond between them is just too strong?" Ryo clentched his fist, _What bond?_ Looking around Joe apologized for ruining everyones happy moment. 

"No, don't be Joe. You're right. But before we can do anything lets just try to get them back okay?" Takato insisted knowing Ryo wouldn't want to hear any of this. That night no one slept, everyone too worried about what tomorrow would bring. One of the nonsleepers decided to walk out of his balcony. Having the cold mist air brush against his skin and messy hair. He looked down and something shiny caught his eye. 

"It can't be," he whispered and jumped onto the tree and climbed down. _If I use the front door I dont think I'll be able to get out without an explanation,_ he thought and ran towards the object with the help of the moon. As he came closer towards the object, the mist thickened and was barely enough for him to breathe with his running. At last he was standing right in front of it, "Rika's jacket, but how did it get here?" he said to himself catching his breath as he watched the jacket hanging off from a branch. 

"I put it there," came a emotionless voice. 

"That voice, I know that voice anywhere. Rika!" Ryo yelled looking around but only seeing fog. He squinted his eyes and saw a shadow figure. "Where are you! Why don't you show yourself to me! Are you scared...wildcat!" he shouted and continued with the questions and challenging remarks. Rika was just standing near the tree listening to everything. She was there for one purpose only. To drag Ryo out. Her master knew that the only person who could bring her back to conciousness was Ryo. And so he made her go to see if she can feel any emotion towards the boy and then return to they're base. But the moment Ryo called her 'wildcat' a great sense of annoyance came to surface. 

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she shouted subconciously, almost regaining her control. 

"Wildcat, you know that I will always call you that!" Ryo shout still looking around for any sign of her. But Rika, knowing her master wouldn't be pleased of her staying for too long, spoke one last time. 

"You were lucky enough to bring her back for a short while. Don't think that will happen again," she said coldly and left, accidentally leaving something of hers behind. Ryo, sensing he was alone again, noticed the mist was fading and used that to his advantage to find some clue of what Rika was doing here. He climbed the tree and grabbed the jacket. Jumping down he heard a rustle. Looking down beside him was a bag, but not just any bag. It was Rika's bag. 

"Is this where you were, Rika? Right in front of me this whole and I didn't even notice," he muttered and fell to his knees. Using Rika's jacket as a quilt he fell asleep leaning against the tree where Rika had place her jacket and bag.

* * *

"Master, I have some news you're not going to enjoy," Rika said kneeling in front of him. "I was able to feel towards the human. I felt bitterness and annoyance." 

"Hm, so you failed me Rika," Warpmon said frowning but noticed that something was missing and grinned. "But seeing as how you were finally to part from that stupid bag, you may still be of use to me!" He laughed and stared at Matt and Vi. "You two, once they finally find out where we are, I want you to warm them up for me." 

"No! I want to be the first to injure them!" Rika yelled defiantly still kneeling down. Warpmon was silent and then he grinned. 

"I will let you fight them, but if you loose, you will pay for it with your life," Warpmon smirked and licked his mouth. 

"I understand," she said and left to her quater to get ready. When she was gone, Warpmon frowned. 

"If she is to fail me, I want you two to personally kill her and take her place to destroy all of the digidestineds!" Warpmon roared while Vi and Matt bowed and left. "I wonder, how long she will serve me deligently..."

* * *

"Ryo, are you alright?" Henry asked waking up Ryo. 

"Uh, I'm fine. What just happened?" he asked looking around and saw everyone there looking at him sadly. He then noticed that he was still holding on to Rika's bag and jacket. _So it really wasn't a dream. "_Izzy, open you're laptop. I think we can begin our plan now." He said coldly. 

"Okay..." Izzy started he opened the laptop and clicked on the tractor device. "You're right, it seems that Rika had showed up here last night." 

"Rika? What did she come here for?" Zoe asked Kari, to which she shrugged sadly. 

"I don't know but we have to act soon before they move again," Izzy said and stood up."They should be on top of that mountain," he said pointing east to a darken part of the forest. "So shall we go over the plan again?" 

"Yes please," Kenta said hesitantly while Ryo and Takuya sighed. 

"Alright, but lets go inside first," Tai suggested looking around. "There could be spies." Everyone nodded and moved towards the house. Ryo stood up and look towards the mountain. _I will bring you back!_ he thought to himself and cleched his fist. 

"You can count on that," he finished and walked off. 

"With that mountain we're at a disadvantage," Koichi said with J.P. and Tommy nodding. 

"Exactly, which is why if they attack us, we'll just split up," Henry simply said. 

"So you're saying if one of us wants that battle, we just simply claim them and the rest head up?" Koji asked smirking. "I'll go with that." 

"I'm in," Kazu grinned liking the idea of fighting. 

"But let's go in partners just in case!" Mimi suggested. "If one of us gets hurt the other person can help." 

"Sounds reasonable," Sora said smiling. 

"Alright then, choose your partner," Takato smiled. And so everyone chose they're partners accordingly. "Okay, so are we clear on the plan?" Everyone nodded. 

"Let's go now please," Zoe pleaded impatiently. "I want my cousin back."

* * *

a/n: Okay! Done with this chapter, wasn't so long right people?  
Tommy: I guess so...if you count 2 weeks as not long  
Suzie: um so whose partner is who?  
a/n: I'm glad you asked! Explain to them please!  
Yolie: gladly, starting with the girls: Sora/Mimi, Kari/Me, Zoe/Takuya, Juri/Takato, Suzie/Henry.  
Joe: and the guys are: Tommy/Cody, Davis/Ken, Koji/Koichi, J.P./Me, Tai/Izzy, Kenta/Kazu, Ryo/T.K.  
a/n: so there you have it, if you have any questions on why i chose them, please just tell me!  
Juri: see you next chapter!  
Everyone: Byes! 


	13. I Love You

R2T  
Chapter 13  
I Love you  
by Freya Lin

"Rika, my darling, our guests have arrived," Warpmon grinned, with a flick of his wrist Rika was off to the middle part of the mountain to wait for her prey. As for the bottom of the mountain, it was being taken care of by her master's digimon minions. Although she wanted to hurt them first, her master had decided for her to take on Ryo instead. And if she fails she will pay for it with her life, with the help of Matt and Vi.

"Finally, they're coming, took them long enough," Vi said lying on the floor looking at the smoke, which was like a TV. screen that showed Rika and everything else. "I can't wait until we can finally be of help to you, master." She said and continued to look at the smoke and saw her prey, she smirked. _Almost time for a reunion, dearest cousin. _

_

* * *

_

"You think he knows we were coming?" Henry asked already knowing the answer, stepped back as did everyone else.

"I've never seen these types of digimon before..." Mimi started. "But I'll take them on!"

"Ok, I'm with you," Sora said putting an arm around her partner. Kenta and Kazu looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll help," Kazu said. "Since you girls, are still girls after all."

"Right, which is why Cody and I are joining you guys," Joe nodded. "We'll give you guys a pathway, so get ready." He finished and with everyones' approval he counted to three and his group started to make a pathway for the rest to go through.

"Been awhile since we were like this," Sora smiled at Joe who smiled back. "Biomon, digivolve!"

"Palmon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Armadilomon!"

"Wow, they look like professionals," Tommy said while J.P., Kazu and Kenta nodded.

"So, where's you're digimon?" Kenta asked. Tommy looked at J.P. and then smiled.

"Execute, spirit evolution!" they both said in unison.

"Never seen that before," Cody said with amazement.

* * *

"I hope they're ok," Juri said worriedly looking at Takato who was holding on to her and running at the same time.

"I'm sure they're fine," he smiled reassuringly never once stopping. But suddenly came to a halt. There was a cave they had to go through and had worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm guessing no one brought a flashlight," Davis said aloud walking back and forth.

"No that's more like a Joe thing," Yolie replied taking advantage of the situation to rest.

"Well my D-power doesn't pick up any digimon in the area," Henry stated. "So I guess we're good..."

"What is it Henry?" Susie asked anxiously.

"Ryo, she's here," he replied receiving a nod from Ryo. He and T.K. then went off leaving the rest of the group to head up to their main objective, Warpmon. Ryo and T.K. went and found Rika sitting on a tree branch.

"So you brought along a friend. Are you that much of a coward?" Rika sneered and jumped down. She started to run deeper into the forest.

"Rika!" Ryo scream and ran after her. T.K. was about to run with him but was cut off by Matt.

"Lets leave them little bro, you got your own problem to deal with," Matt smirked making T.K. glare at him.

"Rika, stop..." Ryo yelled thinking of a way to stop her from running. "...why are you running? Don't tell me you're scared! "he challenged hoping she would take the bait, fortunately she was stubborn enough to do so.

"I'm not scared," Rika muttered and charged at him. She punched towards his face, only to have him dodge it. She was tackled to the ground and was held there. "Let me go, you stupid piece of-"

"If you're not going to listen to me then listen to this!" Ryo pulled out a tape record with his free hand and played a melody causing Rika to stop struggling.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait? **_

_**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know **_

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore **_

_What is this that is making me so emotional? Why can't I remember if I know this or not? _Rika thought lying still like a statue listening to the song intensively.

"I sort of dogged into you're bag and found the lyrics to this song. And when I read it, the melody just popped into my head..." Ryo started.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore **_

"...I spent all day yesterday, trying to put it on tape..."

**_So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_**

**_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_**

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

**_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

"...Just hoping that maybe you'll remember," Ryo finished and got off of her. Rika was left as a statue, not once moving an inch. Suddenly she rolled to her side clutching her head with her knees bent up to her stomach.

**What are you doing, stop listening and start killing! **

_This song seems so familiar... _

**What are you saying? You can't have memories! **

_Shut up, I want to remember. I will remember! _Rika shouted and felt a soft hand on her shoulders. She turned her head to see Ryo looking at her with sadness and worry.

"R-Ryo," she muttered and within moments her memories came flashing towards her. She began to remember and revert to her old self once again. She stood up with the help of Ryo and remembered what he had said about her bag. "Who said you could look through my private stuff, Akiyama!" she glared at him while he just smiled slyly.

"You know I saw some interesting things. For instance, a little scrapbook of me," Ryo taunted making Rika blush and glare at him at the same time. He then watched her closely, taking in all of her features, thinking that she might revert back to that evil thing. Without thinking he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy that you came back Rika because..." He began and whispered into her ears. "...I love you."

* * *

a/n: ok...that was pretty corny XD but hey i kept accidentally click back and not saving it!  
Kari: Okay...well thanks for reading,  
a/n: and I would really appreciate it if I got at least 5 more reviews for this chapter so I can post the next chapter faster.  
-Oh yeah and I am so sorry for not uploading as fast! My editor's computer sort of went down so i had to send it to her again when it was back up again sorry again!  
Zoe: well see you guys next chapter!  
everyone: byes


	14. Rikas return

R2T  
Chapter 14

by Freya Lin

_Without thinking he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy that you came back Rika because..." He began and whispered into her ears. "...I love you."_

* * *

"They just keep on coming! There is no end to this!" Mimi stated while seeing Lilymon fall straight toward the ground.

"What should we do?" Cody asked backing up as they were surrounded. Tommy and JP looked at each other and nodded.

"Execute!** Beast** spirit evolution!" Both Tommy and JP were transformed to their beast forms.

"Blizzardmon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Let's see you try to do that again!" growled JP as Kenta and Kazu both looked at them with awe.

"That's so cool!" Kazu exclaimed and began to slide a healing card to his D-power, Kenta doing the exact same thing.

"It's not over yet!" Mimi shouted trying to help lift every ones spirit.

* * *

"You're not serious!" Davis and Zoe cried as they found a fork on the road.

"There are four other entrances, which one should we go through?" Juri asked while sitting on one of the big rocks on the ground.

"If only my laptop had access I would be able to tell you guys, but something is interfering with my network I don't know what to do," Izzy said sadly and shut his laptop.

"Well, we can just separate and who ever find Warpmon call everyone!" Davis insisted idiotically.

"If Izzy's laptop don't work what makes you think that our D-tectors will work?" Koji came in coldly.

"Well at least I'm thinking of something, what are you doing!" Davis shouted while Koji glared at him.

"Great just what we need, a stupid fight," Yolie sighed while Kari was busy trying to get a hold of T.K. _Why won't you reply back to me? Please be okay, T.K., please, _Kari thought to herself as she continually began contacting T.K. with her Digivice.

* * *

"So brother, when our digimon fights to the death, what do you think we should do?" Matt smirked and stroked his chin

"Matt, why are you doing this? I thought that you were through being all depressed to have someone like Warpmon take control over you!" T.K. pleaded while Matt chuckled hysterically.

"You were always so naive, boy," he ran up to T.K. and punched him right in the stomach. "Gabumon, attack that puny little thing over there!" he held T.K. against the tree with his arm crushing T.K's neck. "Once you see that disgraceful thing that calls itself a digimon die, you'll be next!" Matt sneered with his face turned towards Pattamon's fight with Gabumon. A few moments later in the fight, T.K. noticed something odd_...Wait a moment, why does Gabumon fight so slowly? He's not as fast as before,_ T.K. thought and smiled. This person wasn't his brother after all; he knew that his brother would never leave Gabumon to a new one. So he kicked the fake Matts' stomach and pushed him off, causing him to step a few paces back.

"So you are planning to hurt you're dear old brother aren't you. That would just break my heart, if I had one!" Matt laughed evilly not noticing his digimon flying towards him. "Ugh, you stupid piece of shit!"

"So I was right, you really aren't my brother," T.K. stood before him. "Because if you were, you would've never yelled at Gabumon, and you would be caring for him now. I am tired of this game. Why don't you show me your true self, unless you're scared...?"

"Hehehe...heh...hahaha very well then T.K.," the fake Matt said in a deep voice.

"No, it can't be...Devimon..."

"Yes, that's right, Devimon is back in the flesh," he sneered and flew off, but T.K. was too occupied to notice until Patamon waved his hand in front of his face.

"T.K. are you okay?" Patamon asked hoping for an answer.

"Um, yeah. I'm okay. Let's go find Ryo and Rika, just hope they didn't kill each other," T.K. muttered. They both ran towards where Ryo had taken off to catch Rika. Many twists and turns later he found himself listening to something oddly familiar; laughter. "Sounds somewhat familiar don't you think, Patamon?" He asked his fellow companion and received a nod as an answer. He desperately tried to follow the sound but got lost many times, and then he found that same sound again. Finally hearing the sound of laughter getting louder and louder he found something strange.

"A tape record-" And was cut off by Rika and Ryo tackling him.

"T.K.?"

"Hat boy?"

"Ryo, Rika! You're okay?!" T.K. exclaimed as he pushed them off and dusted himself. "Man, am I glad to see you guys, thought I would be lost," his sweat dropped. "Do any of you guys know where to go next?"

"Yeah, just follow me, the others should be right around that big Oak tree," Rika stated and began to walk. Taking this as a no questions asked and just follow me or else, queue they followed her quietly. When they finally walked around that tree Ryo and T.K. were tackled down as Rika just dodged the attack. "Nice to see you guys too," Rika stated and Tai, Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Davis, and Ken got off the two.

"Sorry about that, thought you were the henchmen of Rika," Takato said right before Rika flicked his head.

"Goggle head, why are you guys still doing here?" Rika said while Juri tapped her shoulders and pointed to the fork of the road. She sighed and began walking to the left and took the first entry, astonished by her lack of patience the others followed her in suit.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Davis asked look around the dark cave they had entered, the only light they had was the flashlight thanks to Izzy's laptop.

"Shut it loud-mouth," Rika said sternly giving him the cold eye. While everyone started snickering.

"I think my arms have lost its feeling," he squeaked to Ken as everyone laughed.

"She reminds me a lot of you Koji," Koichi replied as Koji blushed.

"You got yourself a wild one," Tai winked and elbowed Ryo, causing him to blush a bit while Rika blushed.

"More like he caught himself a scary one," Davis said while Yolie and Rika just blushed.

"Shush, we're almost there," Rika whispered. "Izzy turn off that light. We'll be able to see light from the other side soon," and just like she asked the moment Izzy turned off the light another light was found beaming right at them on the other side of the entrance.

"Follow the light!" Takuya mimicked quietly.

"Isn't that supposed to be a bad thing?" Juri whispered as everyone snickered receiving a cold look from Rika.

"You're right Davis, she is scary," Suzie rubbed his arms together.

"Yeah, and that's the second time she's given me that look," he replied, trembling while the others gave him their sympathies. Just then Rika halted and closed her eyes. Everyone took a step back as Rika did.

"Shit, this is an ambush!"

* * *

**a/n: I KNOW I KNOW I PROMISED and as so for my fellow reader whom I love so dearly I give you this! the preview to the next chappie PLUS the other preview to the one after the other chappie just to say I'm spry for being sooooooo late pwease forgive me... oooh yeah I sorta made a koji/koichi moment for all those yaoi lovers...if you are one hehehe...**

Chapter15: Secrets, Betrayals, Lost

"Don't you want to say hi to you're own cousin Zoe?"  
"Arg! I can't take this anymore! Beast spirit evolution!"

"T.K. are you alright? You seemed so out of it when you came back to us."  
"Yeah, I'm okay Kari it's nothing to worry abo-"  
"T.K.! T.K?!"

"You let my friends go now!"  
"Tsk tsk tsk little Juri is the only one left, don't you know? Everyone left you on their own will..."  
"Lies, lies, you're lying!!!"

"Yolie! I am so sorry!"  
"Ken, how could you do this to me Ken? I thought, I thought you cared..."  
"Yolie! Don't leave me please!"  
"All this happened...because...of...yuh..."  
"Yolie, Yolie, YOLIE!"

**hehehe what do you think will happen on the next chappie?**

Chapter 16: The end?

"No, that can't be? That poison was supposed to take over by now!"  
"You're right it will take over me soon, but that'll be after I get rid of you!"  
"Rika..."

"The grounds trembling, how are we supposed to leave now?"  
"Henry and I got that all covered!"

"What? That's impossible!"  
"Someone has to stay behind in order for this thing to take us back home,"

**What will they do? find another way or leave one of theirs behind...on the next...next chapter of R2T!**


	15. Secrets, Betrayals, Lost

**R2T  
Chapter 15**

**by Freya Lin  
**

* * *

"Well, that's that!" Kazu exclaimed patting his hand together. "They were too easy!" Looking around he saw his fellow team mates catching their breaths while smiling.

"We finally beat them," smiled J.P.

"Well we better hurry and catch up with the rest of them," Joe stated picking up Gomamon. "I just got a text from Tai that their headed towards the mountains right now. And also that Rika is leading the way."

"Then that means Rika's back!" Kenta smiled excitedly while Joe nodded.

"It seems like it."

* * *

"Rika, Rika, Rika, _tsk tsk tsk_," Vi flicked her finger back and forth. "Master is very disappointed in you." They had entered the base of the mountain only to be surrounded by Vi and her henchmen's.

"Like I care," Rika snapped and lunged at her only to be pulled away by Zoe.

"Sorry Rika, but please let me do the honors." Rika looked up and nodded. Never had she seen her friend act like this before. Zoe started walking towards Vi not once letting her eyes leave her.

"Don't you even want to say hi to you're own blooded cousin, dearest Zoe?" Vi said with a hint of hurt in her voice. "...Guess not," she laughed evilly.

"Arg! I can't take this anymore! Execute, spirit evolution!"

"My my, impatient are we," Vi smirked as glowing red spear appeared in her hand. "Sorry cousin, but you'll have to wait. I'm after Rika. Masters' orders." with that she swung at Kazemon but only to have it to be stopped.

"I am your opponent, not her!" she yelled tightening her grip on the weapon.

"...Very well," Vi smirked and got away from her.

"T.K. are you alright? You seemed so out of it when you came back to us." Kari asked looking at him. He was quieter than usual and looked like he'd seen a ghost. She hoped it wasn't anything serious. She hasn't seen him like this since he heard that Devimon was still alive back when they were still kids. _Wait, that couldn't be the case could it?- _

"Yeah, I'm okay Kari it's nothing to worry abo-" T.K. collapsed before even finishing.

"T.K.! T.K?!" Everyone turned towards Kari's screaming only to see T.K. lying on the floor with Kari beside him. Then it all went dark. The whole place was covered with smoke and the last thing everyone saw was Vi smirking as she got away. The digidestineds all seemed to have separated and entered a dark smoky place, hovering with no where to go until the smoke started to form a visual of land.

"T.K. where are you?" Kari muttered. She was at the beach seeing only black and white. _This looks so familiar_ she thought and walked on towards a cave. Once entering she saw the person she was looking for, except for the fact that he was dead. "T.K.!" He was in a casket with flowers everywhere; his eyes were closed as he was smiling. Kari fell to her knees gripping the ground as she cried. "No, no...T.K.!!"

* * *

Ken was walking in the forest having no destination but to get the hell out of there. Luckily, he was with the love of his life, Yolie. If she wasn't here with him, he'd probably go crazy. And just as they were about to give up and rest they faced a fork in the road and both wanted to go different ways.

"I think the right is the better choice," Ken said pointing towards a clearing of a run down town.

"No, I think we should keep on going, maybe everyone's still in the forest," Yolie argued. She looked at Ken who had the, _I'm not going back in there_ look.

"Well lets wait for them here it's safer than wondering around aimlessly," Ken tried to reason with Yolie, which worked. She sighed and followed Ken. As they got to the abandon town they were introduced to a Ken look a like. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled at the man.

"I am simply you," it replied and raised a gun aiming it at Yolie then at Ken. "I am the one who does what you desire..."

"Don't you dare!" Ken glared and stepped in front of Yolie.

"Oh don't be like that Ken, I am you after all. All I want to do is to just fulfill you're wish," it smirked and continued to point the gun at Yolie. She gasped.

"You're wish?" she looked at Ken with horror and started taking a step back.

"Yolie, don't listen to him!" he yelled and glared at the fake once more. All the fake Ken did was laugh hysterically as Yolie continue to back away from Ken. "Yolie please come back, he's lying he can't be me! He doesn't know what I want!" he tried to reason with her but to no avail.

"What Ken truly wish has to do with Yolie, does it not?" he smirked and the real Ken nodded slowly. Yolie gasped again she turned and ran. She only got a few paces away before she was shot in the back by the fake Ken. "Yolie!" Ken looked up and saw the fake Ken vanish and him in its place holding the gun that shot Yolie**. (A/n: so basically he was the one who shot Yolie)**

"Yolie! I am so sorry!" He ran to her holding her close to him.

"Ken, how could you do this to me Ken? I thought, I thought you cared..." She replied weakly with tears in her eyes.

"Yolie! Don't leave me please!" he begged in the break of tears.

"All this happened...because...of...you..." and then she was gone.

"Yolie, Yolie, YOLIE!"

* * *

"Master, it seems that you're plan is working according to plan!" Vi squealed as she watched everyone cry in pain.

"I suppose it is," he said and stared at one girl. _Why is she not in pain? Why does she still have hope, when she isn't the child of hope? _He thought and glared. He flicked his wrist and Juri's dream bubble was visible.

"-You can not fool me with you're lies, I've been through worse than this!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. "Everything that I see now is not real!" With that she woke up and glared at Warpmon.

"You let my friends go now!" She exclaimed standing on her feet.

"_Tsk tsk tsk_ little Juri is the only one left. Don't you know that everyone left you on their own terms?" Warpmon said smirking. "They don't want a weakling like you to hang around them. It's just too unbearable."

"Lies, lies, you're lying!!!" She covered her ears as she saw visions of her dear friends fading. Looking up she saw Takato smiling at her, then walking away just like everyone else.

"Takato, Takato come back!" she started to cry. "You promised you'd protect and be with me always!"

"Well I guess that's that!" Warpmon laughed. "With these kids gone, I can now conquer the whole digital world!"

"Guess again you asshole!" Kazu exclaimed and lunged at him. "Guardromon!"

"**_Grenade Destroyer_**!"

"Sora, Mimi, go and wake up the others!" Joe commanded and faced Vi and Warpmon.

"Grr, how could I have forgotten all about you?" Warpmon sneered. Just as he was about to do his attack he was frozen by Tommy's **_Crystal_****_ freeze._** Vi flew towards Tommy and whacked him with her spear and threw it at her master causing the ice to break and freeing Warpmon.

"**_Electro Shocker_**!"

"Izzy!" Cody smiled, "...you're back!"

"Yeah, Thanks to you guys," he smiled as the rest of the digidestineds who had woken up had joined the battle. "Tai! are you ready?"

"Of course, let's go everyone!" he yelled as all their digimon transformed to their mega form.

"Guys lets end this!" Takato yelled nodding to Henry, Rika, and Ryo. "Ready..."

**"Biomerge Activate!" **

Seeing this, Takuya looked towards his gang and smirked. "Alright, it's our turn!"

**"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" **

"So, it all comes down to this," Warpmon smirked.

* * *

**a/n:** well hi there everybody! Hows it going?  
**everyone plus readers:_ glares _**(btw, .you scare me hahaha)  
**a/n:** hehe welps i know its been a long time since i erms updated  
**Rika:** 5 months more like it  
**a/n:** um yeah...  
**Ryo:** you even broke you're promise!  
**a/n:** I KNOW I KNOW! I'm sorry! but i'm really stressed out now! and since its finally vacation you can expect a faster update  
**Davis:** so she says...you know now not to trust her!  
**Kari:** but anyways if you're confused about anything going just hit her up and she'll be glad to try to explain it  
**Koji:** though that wouldn't be the case if she wrote it more clearer!  
**a/n:** stop yelling at me!  
**everyone:** see you next chapter!


	16. The End?

**a/n:** In this story there's going to be a lot of different names of digimons so heres a brief info on them:

**Seraphimon –** Patamon's mega form  
**Rosemon -** Palmon's mega form  
**Metalgarurumon -** Gabumon's mega form  
**Phoenixmon -** Biyomon's Mega form  
**Wargreymon -** Augumon's mega form  
**Magnadramon -** Gatomon's Mega form  
**Devimon - First** evil digimon master T.K. defeated  
**Sakuyamon –** Rika and Renamon's combined  
**Guilmon –** Takato's digimon  
**Cyberdramon –** Ryo's digimon  
**MarineAngemon –** Kenta's digimon  
**Zephyrmon –** Zoe's beast form

**"attacks"**  
_"thinking"  
_"regular"

* * *

**R2T  
Chapter 16  
The End?**

**By: Freya Lin  
**

"Lets go get him guys!" Kazu and Davis exclaimed at the same time. All at once you can see the digidestineds surrounding Warpmon. All of a sudden he grew bigger and bigger draining the energy out of all of his henchmen.

"Vi, go and bring our guest of honor!" Warpmon sneered as Vi bowed and disappeared.

_Guest of honor? Don't tell me that it's him!_ T.K. thought glaring at Warpmon. "Seraphimon! Burn him!" Seraphimon nodded and flew back a little and fired his **Strike of the Seven Stars**, setting Warpmon on flames, which didn't stop him from smiling.

"Is that the best you can do? And you call yourself Digidestineds?! Don't make me laugh!"

"This is nothing!" Mimi yelled. "Takato, can you get him from any angle?"

"Of course!" He yelled dodging one of Warpmon's attacks. "…If you can hold him steady."

"Already ahead of you…Rosemon, go!"

"**Ivy Hug**!" Rosemon yelled whipping the ground as many vines come out and grabbed Warpmon, holding him in place. "Tommy, Metalgarurumon, I could use a little help!"

"Oh, sorry Rosemon," Metalgarurumon smiled. "**Ice Wolf Bite**! Be a good evil digimon and just stay frozen this time!"

"**Frozen, Arrowheads**!"

"Hurry up and make him weaker!" Rika yelled to everyone.

"Gosh, Ryo, how do you deal with such a scary person?" Davis whispered to Ryo making him smirk.

"I heard that!" Rika growled, causing Davis to jump back behind Kari.

"You shouldn't have provoked her, Davis," Kari said, laughing with Yolie. "But in any news, she's right. We have to weaken him more to cause him a lot of damage!-"

"**Life, Force**!" Phoenixmon exclaimed as it sucked out a huge amount of energy from Warpmon.

"Good job Phoenixmon!" Sora yelled

"**Amethyst, Mandala**!" Sakuyamon yelled creating a huge golden ring surrounding Warpmon, decreasing his powers. "Go Takato! It's all yours!"

"Alright, everyone stand back! If you don't want to get zapped, oh I rhymed!" Guilmon said smiling receiving glares from Rika. "Oh right, ahem, Lightning charge!" Lightning came around everyone and hit Warpmon with full force, causing him to yell.

"You're going to have to do more than that to get rid of me, fools!" Warpmon yelled trying to get out of everyone's hold, but lost all his strength from trying.

"My thoughts exactly," Tai replied "Go Wargreymon!"

"**Great Tornado**!" he growled and ripped through Warpmon causing him to cry in pain.

"**Lightning Joust**!"

"**Gargo Missile**!"

"**Amethyst, Wind**!"

"**Justice Burst**!" Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo yelled charging at Warpmon pushing him back a step and smirked. A spear came out of nowhere and cut its way through everyone's hold, freeing Warpmon from the tight grip.

"Go Devimon! Destroy them all!" Warpmon yelled and whacked Magnadramon, towards Seraphimon.

"That was my intention all along…" Devimon smirked.

"So, it was him after all!" T.K. tightened his grip on his hand.

"T.K." Kari muttered and went to him opening his hands and putting hers in his place. "We'll get through this together!" she smiled.

"Change of plans! Divide and conquer!" T.K. yelled.

"I call my 'dear' old cousin!" Zoe yelled and flew towards Vi. "Bonjour, cousin!" she yelled and punched her only to have it blocked.

"Kari, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy!" T.K. said pointing towards Devimon. "We have some unfinished business."

"Oh T.K., Seraphimon how I waited for this day," Devimon laughed and grew bigger just like Warpmon.

"Let's go everyone!"

XXxxxXxXxX

"Ugh!" moaned Rika as she got hit by Warpmon. "That's it, Spirit Kick!" she slammed her foot onto Warpmon leaving a dent. "No effect?" Warpmon laughed and grabbed Sakuyamon.

"Let me go!"

"Rika!" Ryo yelled.

"Sakuyamon!" both Henry and Takato said in unison. "Let her go!" Warpmon smirked as his hands glowed light blue and went right through Sakuyamon separating Rika and Renamon, causing both to lose conscious. He let Renamon fall down and held on to Rika. Warpmon then shrunk himself, into his normal size and took a pill and popped it into Rika's mouth. Her throat started to burn as she woke up and started crying in pain.

"Now suffer, as I kill your friends right before your eyes." Warpmon said and threw her on the floor.

XXxXxxxXX

"Vi, what is wrong with you? Snap out of it!" Zephyrmon yelled dodging Vi's attacks.

"Nothing is wrong with me cousin dear, I just feel more alive!" laughed Vi shoving Zephyrmon hard to the ground.

"I don't believe you." Vi raised a brow. Zephyrmon sat up and spit blood, she looked up at Vi and stared. Vi looked down and froze _…Blood…- _"Prove it, prove that you've changed into your liking. Prove that you're not being controlled!"

"…Silly girl, I have nothing to prove to you!-"

"Please! Vivian, I miss my cousin," Zephyrmon cried. Vi looked at Zephyrmon and started to get tears in her eyes. Her form started changing and she dropped from the sky. "Vivian!"

"Zoe…is that you?" she asked weakly trying to get up by failed. Zephyrmon changed back to Zoe and held her up. "I don't have much longer…there's and evil entity inside of me, the only way for me to turn back is for Rika to purify me. And the only way for that to happen is if Rika dies…"

"What? "Zoe gasped as she look towards Rika who was crying out in pain, while everyone was preoccupied doing something else. "I-I can't do that!"

"Then you're going to have to kill me instead Zoe, it'll weaken him up a little bit." She stiffened and smiled. "You know what to do, hurry before that thing takes control of my body again!" Zoe looked with tears in her eyes.

"I can't! Vivian, you-I can't kill you! You're my only cousin, I love you!" she cried not knowing what to do. Moments later Vi had an idea.

"There is another way…"

XXxXXxxxXX

"Rika! Hold on I'm coming!" Ryo cried "Cover me!" he yelled towards the others.

"No matter what you do, she'll die anyways," smirked Warpmon not caring if he was getting hurt. As long as Rika was dealt with, he didn't care. _Once her soul is out of the body, I will become invincible!_

Ryo changed back to his form as Cyberdramon and Renamon backed him up whenever there was something coming at them.

"Rika…" Ryo muttered again and he saw her in pain. Blood tricked down Rika's mouth, but it was not hers. It was Ryo's finger. He had put his finger in her mouth just in time for her to bite down against his finger than her tongue. _I'm so sorry Ryo, but it hurts bad!_ Rika thought. As if reading her thought Ryo smiled and he wiped away her tears with his other hand. Just then a thought hit him.

"Kenta, get over here!" Ryo yelled. "Can MarineAngemon heal Rika?"

"I don't know, we can try…"Kenta stuttered, sweating as he saw Rika screaming in pain. "MarineAngemon use **Kahuna Waves**!" MarineAngemon nodded and a pink heart flew towards Rika's throat. Just as it was near the neck, it popped and little pink sprinkly things came withering down to her throat. "He says this is the best he can do, ease the pain but the poison will take over soon."

"That's fine," Rika said spitting out blood. "Thanks a lot Kenta," she smiled and got up, turned towards T.K. and the others who were fighting Devimon. She saw how powerful they were together, weakening the enemy like it was nothing. She felt stronger than ever now, knowing she has her friends and Ryo beside her, she can go through with this. "Renamon…Biomerge activate!"

Just as they transformed into Sakuyamon, something else happened, Rika's necklace turned into rectangular shape with a symbol inside. It was the Crest of Faith. Everything shined with purple and Sakuyamon transformed. She grew six wings, half white half black. Her outfit changed to be more angelic. A purple halo surrounds her body.

"Destinymon!"

Everyone was at awe when the bright light had shown Destinymon. She was beautiful and pure hearted. Some tiny white particles fell down to the digimons and healed their injuries. As she came towards Zoe the particles fell on Vi and purified the evil spirit inside of her.

"No, that can't be! That poison was supposed to take over by now!" Warpmon yelled

"You're right it will take over me soon, but that'll be after I get rid of you!" she lounged at him with full force. She materialized a long thin sword and charged again at Warpmon. She was about to cut right through to him when he warped a safe distance away. _I have to freeze him before he warps again…_

Once again she sung her sword cutting him but not deep enough. She needed an opening and just as Warpmon swung at her she chanted some words and the purple halo around her, formed around him, paralyzing him. This was her chance she took enough energy needed and sliced him in half. As she reached the bottom she took a moment and gave a quick prayer and Warpmon turned into an egg again.

"Rika..." Ryo stood there bewildered; she took on that powerful digimon all by herself! As she walk towards him her form started changing again. She was reverting back to her old self, until finally she was separated with Renamon completely. As they separated, Rika collapsed. "You pushed yourself to far Rika," he said with a hush tone. She gave him a soft smile. Her throat was still on fire, she could feel it but not as harshly thanks to Kenta and MarineAngemon.

"Rika that was so totally awesome!" Kazu exclaimed running towards them. Jeri ran past everyone and gave her a big hug.

"That was seriously cool," J.P. complimented scratching his head. Tommy and Koji nodded.

"You were able to obtain a crest, Rika! Congrats," Yolie smiled.

"Looking at the symbol, it's the crest of Faith," Ken commented as Koichi studied the necklace. Just as everyone else was about to come a loud noise was over heard over at Kari's direction. It was Devimon's scream of anguish as Seraphimon sent him far away where he can never ever come back again. Just as Devimon disappeared, Matt showed up levitating from the ground.

"Matt!" T.K. yelled and Seraphimon took him down. He was unconscious. Just as they were about to rest the ground started shaking a little bit. Everyone then went back to the tree house to go back to the real world. But sadly the whole place was in ruins.

"We need to find another place to get out of here!" Davis shouted.

"The grounds keep trembling, how are we supposed to leave now?" Jeri asked holding onto Takato's arm.

"Henry and I got that all covered!" Suzie smiled. "Before we came here we made sure to get an escape route incase something goes wrong."

"We made him make a wormhole leading to the real world. But the problem is, is that we'll need to be in something in order to ride it." Henry finished.

"We can use MarineAngemon's heart bubble thing!" Kazu yelled punching Kenta's head in the process.

"You think you can take all of us?" Kenta asked him, in which he received a nod. "Well, try to squeeze in as much as you can." They did as they were told. Everyone was jumbled around, as they tried to squeeze into one bubble in order to prevent anyone from getting lost in the wormhole. But just as they were about to go much higher the bubble popped.

"He say's its too heavy,"

"What? That's impossible!" Tai yelled.

"Someone has to stay behind in order for this thing to take us back home," Kenta said shaking.

"We can't leave anyone behind here they'd die!" Mimi exclaimed.

"She right, we're not leaving anyone here, we just got to find another way to get up there…" Sora said.

"I'll leave…" Rika muttered. "…I'm going to die anyways, I can feel the poison in my throat. Although it's not painful I can feel it, its not too long now-SLAP!" Everyone gasped as Mimi slapped Rika.

"If you're going to think for one second that we'll leave you here just because you had given up on yourself, forget it!" she yelled as Rika looked up at her. Her voice then softened. "…you bare the crest of faith Rika, how can you lose faith when you had so much of it?" she knelt down to Rika and touched her shoulders. "It was your faith that helped you defeat a powerful digimon, what happened to it?"

Rika looked down and grabbed the dirt on the floor trembling. "I'm so scared, Mimi, I-I don't know what to do…" drops of tears fell from her eyes and onto the floor.

"Just have faith that you'll live no matter why, or how you do but just you do!" Mimi smiled as Rika looked up.

"I've been thinking, you guys can use power up cards to boost up your digimon, am I correct?" Izzy said typing in his laptop. "Well there is this specific card that is able to give energy and strength of max power to a digimon for a limited of time. Do any of you have this card?" He asked showing everyone the card. No one seemed to have it until he showed it to Ryo.

"Oh, that card? I got it as a prize for beating Rika at the digimon tournament," he smiled and took it out.

"Kenta, use it on MarineAngemon and have him do it again." Izzy commanded looking at his laptop. "If my calculations are correct, it should be enough to take us back home."

"Okay then…" Kenta slid the card through his D-power. "…Digimodify, power up card activate!"

Alright blue light surrounded MarineAngemon as he made the bubble again. This time it was bigger and more solid. "Alright MarineAngemon, you can do it!"

"This is pretty cool," Yolie said smiling.

"Izzy, you're a genius!" Both Davis and Kazu said at the same time. They had entered the Wormhole and were now being taken to their homes.

"Look! It's an opening," Tommy shouted pointing to a white light. Everyone got up and hoped for the worst. But it never came; they were brought to Vi's mansion.

"Where are we?" Koichi asked looking around. They had suddenly appeared in big ball room.

"We're back at my place!" Vi said smiling. "…In Paris!"

"Paris?" Both Yolie and Mimi said together. They ran towards the window as saw the Eiffel Tower and words they couldn't really understand. "We're in the most romantic place on earth!"

"Yolie," Ken said holding her shoulders. He had been thinking a lot lately, mostly about the time when he had supposedly 'killed' her. He knew that was just a trick, but he couldn't help but remorse. "Back when Warpmon used his power to deceive us, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Huh? What are you talking about Ken, its not like you desired something from me," Yolie said smiling.

"Actually I do…"

"You want me to Die?!" she yelled cause everyone to look at them.

"No, it's not that…" he said calming her down, and got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

He grabbed the necklace he was wearing and took out the ring, giving it to Yolie. She took it happily and gave him a big hug.

"Yes!"

"Aw," everyone went and congratulated them.

"Rika, Ryo!" Yolie yelled. "…You mind letting R2T and D3Lilacs perform at my wedding?" They both looked at each other.

"Why not, we still got a tour to finish," Rika said smirking.

"What about your sickness?" Kari asked.

"Joe fixed me up while we were in the wormhole."

"Well then its decided, you guys will perform at their wedding. But also tonight since today was the day of your concert." Matt said smiling.

"What? So you were our manager before Devimon took you?" Zoe shouted.

"Pretty much." he laughed as he got hit on the head by T.K. everyone laughed and decided to stay for the concert with VIP passes. It was a great time for the Digidestineds they met new friends, new digimons, and new lovers. By the time the show ended they combined the two groups into one called the DigiDreamers. They were very successful and everyone loved them. It was a rumor that T.K. and Kari were getting married. But that's just a rumor, or is it?

The End.

* * *

**a/n:** hey!!!! i would like to thanks everyone for reading this story and yes this is the ending hope you liked it and thanks you again for reading it, i might right an epilogue but i won't promis anything hahaha, just so you know **Destinymon** is a made up character haha as is **Warpmon** but other than that everyone isn't.  
**Rika:** So this is the end...  
**Zoe:** you'd think something more exciting would've happened...  
**Takuya:** seriously...  
**Ryo:** i bet she just rushed through it hoping it'll be over!  
**T.K:** i think so too...  
**Kari:** sad...we won't say 'see you next chapter' anymore  
**a/n:** tough, anyways thanks again for reading i really hoped you liked it and please tell me what you think!  
**everyone:** GOOD-BYE! -cries-


End file.
